The Fate
by Channie10
Summary: Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang pria berjalan dari pagar pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Rasa takut mulai merayapi hatinya dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah dalam pelukan seorang pria/ Chap 7 is UP!/BAEKSOO/CHANSOO/KAIHUN
1. Highlight Medley

Pria mungil itu duduk dibangku taman. Telinganya ia sumpali earphone dan tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret buku kosong didepannya. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menyuruh pria itu duduk disampingnya. Dengan pandangannya yang masih ia berikan pada bukunya. "Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia diam akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi, ia merasa bahwa ini karena mimpinya.

Tangan pria itu terulur, memberikan Kyungsoo segelas bubble tea kesukaannya. "Hyung, mau menemaniku kan?"tanyanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya, tapi tak lama. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Pria disampingnya menghela nafas. "Sehun-ah. Kita harus bicara …"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sore itu. Dengan ditemani hambusan angin musim gugur yang hangat dan langit jingga yang menghangatkan jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang menerpa kulitnya. Berhenti dari kegiatannya saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sayang, masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam"kata pria dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lengan pria itu. "Baekhyunnie. Ini malam bulan purnama"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya makin mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah insting berburumu rasanya menggebu-gebu?". Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Ketua memintaku menghadap …"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah keluar dari pipinya yang tergores sebuah pisau silet yang dibawa pria itu. Luhan menggeram disampingnya, "Kau melukainya" dan seketika itu muncullah taring tajam di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak, manusia ini akan membunuh Luhan. "Luhan-Hyung. Awas ! Pasak …. "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo menatap dua orang didepannya. Suho, seorang shapeshifter yang merangkap sebagai atasannya. Dan seorang pria lagi bernama Lay. Manusia yang penyembuh itu adalah kekasih Suho.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanyanya. Suho dan Lay saling menatap. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kyungsoo, kau terlihat tak baik"katanya. Kyungsoo mengerang, "Hanya itu k–" "Kau memucat Kyungsoo. Sadarlah …."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"tanyanya. Pria disampingnya menghela nafas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan terjadi reinkarnasi untuk seorang manusia"katanya sakratis. Pria itu menggeram lagi, "Kita hanya harus menunggu sampai ada seorang yang akan _membangunkannya _…."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyungsoo"dengan jelas Kyungsoo bisa mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ia duduk, mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga seseorang terlihat diluar balkon kamarnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan pelan kearah pria itu. Selambu berwarna putih –hampir bisa dibilang transparan– itu bergerak karena angin malam yang berhembus begitu cepat.

Pria itu terbang dan sekarang mengambang didepannya. Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa melihat kilatan api dimatanya. "Kau harus pergi. Sekarang …. "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Aku benar-benar menyayangkan ini semua, banyak pria yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan dimataku, ia hanya seperti seorang penggila penis"kata pria itu menusuk. Satu pria lagi terkekeh. "Kau benar. Kita harus menghancurkan si penggila penis itu … "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Minho-Hyung. Kau merasakannya?"tanya pria mungil itu. Minho menatapnya, matanya menutup sekejap.

"Aku mencium. Sesuatu yang melanggar batas kekuasaanku …"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wanita itu hanya memandang dari langit dengan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna putih dengan dasar merah. Kembali menuju asalanya,

"Onni, nasibnya memang sangat menyedihkan"kata wanita itu. Wanita satu lagi mengangguk, "Tidakkah kita harus menolongnya …"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Isakannya bahkan tak pernah berhenti menggema. Di tengah hutan yang tak dikenalnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau …"

Coming Soon…

Saya akan update ini sehabis saya hiatus. Coz laptop saya mau dipinjem kakak, kasian kan kalo tiap hari pulang tengah malam terus.

So Mind to review?

Channie10


	2. Who Is He?

The Fate

EXO Members and another cast

Romance, supernatural, fantasy

Absolutelly T

..

..

..

**[Chapter 1] – Who is He?**

_Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Rasanya perih dan panas. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terasa linu. Ia melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa sedang tak berada didalam kamarnya. _

_Di sudut ruangan, ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang asing dimatanya. Tangannya terikat rantai perak dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah jeruji perak. _

_Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar rintihan pria didepannya. _

"_Kyungsoo bertahanlah, jangan mati atau pria yang didepanmu juga akan mati"sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya selembut angin malam yang biasa menerpa wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memandang kearah pria itu yang sedang merintih dan menangis saat dua orang pria masuk kedalam ruangan kedap cahaya itu dan mencengkram erat rahangnya. _

_Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo merasa aneh …._

Kyungsoo terbangun. Dahinya berkeringat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pikirannya berputar kembali kearah pria yang ada dalam mimpinya. Siapa?

Esoknya…

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu akan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Dahinya berkerut dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kyungsoosambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Memijat keningnyayang terasa pening.

"_Hyung_, kau harus menemaniku kerumah Tao-_Hyung_ siang ini"kata Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kyungsoo beralih memijat batang hidungnya, dan dia bisa mendengar Sehun mendengus. "_Hyung_…"rajuknya. Dan Kyungsoo kini merasa muak hanya bisa berdehem kecil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar Shun keluar kamarnya dengan sorakan bahagia.

Sebuah celana khaki dan sebuah kaus V-neck putih membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemudi. Sehun ada disampingnya sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_-nya. Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus jalan dengan pikirannya yang terbang ke mimpinya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan mobilnya agar terparkir rapi didepan rumah tua dengan dinding kayu milik keluarga Huang.

Sehun menarik tangannya agar lebih masuk kedalam rumah bercat putih tulang itu. Sehun mengetuk pintu mahoni berwarna biru didepannya hingga seorang wanita membuka pintu itu. "Hai, dengan keluarga Huang. Anda mencari siapa?"tanyanya. Kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya mungil, dan matanya cantik. Juga dengan rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Hai Tiffany, aku mencari Tao-_Hyung_. Dia adakan?"tanya Sehun dan Tiffany mengangguk. Tiffany menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk kedalam dengan Sehun yang menarik paksa telapak tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

Dindingnya putih tulang, perabotan kayu hampir mendominasi dengan sofa marun dan meja kayu coklat. Tiffany mempersilahkan duduk, sedangkan dia akan pergi kedapur.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, hingga suara gemeltuk lantai tangga menginterupsinya. Zitao duduk disofa _single_ didepan mereka dan Tiffany datang setelah itu membawa tiga gelas the merah dan camilan.

"Hai Sehun, kau datang?"tanya Zitao. Kyungsoo menyeruput tehnya tanpa memperdulikan sepasang pria yang tengah berbincang. "Hai Kyungsoo, kakak sudah menunggumu dikamarnya, dia harap kau mau kekamarnya sebentar"kata Zitao. Kyungsoo hampir melupan sosok kakak Zitao yang sudah merajai hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan keatas"kata Kyungsoo seadanya. Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Kamarnya ada diujung lorong lantai dua"kata Zitao saat kaki mungil Kyungsoo sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama.

Kyungsoo berhenti didepan sebuah pintu biru. Kyungsoo mengetuknya dan masuk saat sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam.

Dinding warna plum menyapa Kyungsoo hangat saat kakinya menginjak kamar kakak Zitao. Diatas ranjang, ada seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi kecil yang ada disamping ranjang.

Pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Meremasnya pelan. "Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo"katanya. Kyungsoo berani sumpah bahwa Baekhyun –kakak Zitao- yang didepannya ini bukan seperti Baekhyun yang sering dilihatnya. Kuat. Gagah, dan tatapannya tajam.

Kyungsoo meremas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin saat dinggenggam. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bahkan kau baru kembali dari Seoul dan sudah jatuh sakit"kata Kyungsoo pelan dan lembut. Tatapan matanya melembut saat bertatapan dengan mata coklat Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa"kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Kau _were_ Baekhyun. Harusnya kau bisa lebih kuat dari ini"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "_Were_ juga bisa jatuh sakit Kyungsoo"katanya. Kini Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah kuat, kau butuh sesuatu?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak aku hanya butuh kau"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu didapur.

Setelah menemani prianya hingga ia jatuh tertidur kemarin, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menentukan fokusnya. Bahkan saat dia memasak, pikirannya melayang jauh kepada sosok prianya yang sedang terbaring lemas diranjangnya.

Menit berikutnya, Kyungsoo berlari kecil saat dering telepon mengganggu pendengarannya. "Halo" "…" "Ah baiklah, Tiffany aku akan segera kesana".

Kyungsoo mengembalikkan gagang telepon ketempatnya. Manyambar mantel peraknya yang digantung digantungan. Menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan dan tak memperdulikan semua orang yang menyumpah-serapahi dirinya.

Sampai didepan rumah keluarga Huang. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengetuk pintunya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Tiffany dan Tao yang menyuruh Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang panik menaiki anak tangga dua-dua dan sampai diujung lorong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kyungsoo!"pekik Tiffany dan Tao saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tak memperdulikan apapun meraih piring sarapan Baekhyun dari tangan Tiffany. "Baekhyun buka pintunya sayang. Aku Kyungsoo"

Malamnya, Kyungsoo terpaksa menginap karena Baekhyun ingin tidur dipelukannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun pelan. Dengkuran halus Baekhyun terdengar seperti irama tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Secara tiba-tiba, mata Baekhyun terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau masih disini Kyungsoo?"Tanya Baekhyun seperti berbisik. Kyungsoo beralih mengelus telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mulai menghangat. "Ya sayang"

**XXXXXXXX**

18 Maret 1989

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan selimut Baekhyun yang menutupi tubuhnya telanjangnya hingga leher. Ia sendiri, dengan korden biru pastel yang terbuka. Membiarkancahaya matahari merajai kamar.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibak selimutnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa pegal dan pantatnya terasa ngilu. Setelah melalui usaha keras, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dan meraih bathrobe putih yang tersampir begitu saja dipunggung sofa.

Kyungsoo mengisi tub dengan air hangat dan menaburkan sedikit garam mandi. Berendam didalam tub dengan aroma yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik sebuah memo yang ditempelkan Baekhyun dipintu kulkas.

'Hai, Kyungsoo.  
Aku harus perg bertemu ketua saat fajar. Kalau kau masih merasa ngilu dibagian bawahmu, kau bisa meminta Tiffany mengobatinya. Salepnya di meja nakas kamar mandi'

Oh baiklah, jujur Kyungsoo masih merasa ngilu dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hai Tiffany. Bisa kau bantu aku?"tanya Kyungsoo saat dia melihat Tiffany ada diujung tangga lantai dua. "Apa yang harus kubantu Kyungsoo? Atau kau masih merasa ngilu? Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku tentang itu"kata Tiffany.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan oles-mengoles. Tiffany mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di veranda belakang. Memberi Kyungsoo segelas teh lemon dan sepotong kue buatannya. "Tiffany, kau pikir kenapa Baekhyun lebih mempercayaimu untuk melakukan itu dari pada orang lain? Hmmm… Zitao misal"tanya Kyungsoo. Tiffany menyeruput teh lemonnya. "Aku tak tahu mungkin salah satu hal yang dipertimbangkan Baekhyun adalah orientasi seks"

Meminta tolong pada Tiffany untuk mengoleskan salep dibagian pribadinnya adalah opsi terbaik dari segala opsi terburuk yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Karena pasalnya Tiffany tak terlalu tertarik dengan pria. Yah dia mungkin seorang Lesbian. Ya lesbian.

**XXXXXXXX**

10 April 1989

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan putih yang melayang dilangit menutupi matahari sehingga sinarnya tak sampai jatuh keatas kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

Telinganya ia sumpali earphone yang memutar lagu klasik favoritnya. Sehun didepannya dengan Luhan disampingnya yang sedang menyetir.

Ia bahkan tak tahu kemana dua pasangan setengah gila yang tadi menculiknya saat dia akan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terlelap. Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kemana aku akan kau bawa bocah?"

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-Hyung. Ini tak akan merugikanmu"

"Tapi tetap saja. Ini sudah melewati jam tidur dan sekali lagi Luhan aku bukan makhluk supernatural"kata Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh. "Jangan egois Kyungsoo sayang. Kalau kau membiarkan aku pergi berdua dengan adikmu yang seksi ini, aku tak yakin dia pulang masih perjaka"kata Luhan sambil meliriknya dari kaca spion tengah.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jika kau berani saja menelanjanginya. Aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu disiang bolong"ancam Kyungsoo sambil mencopot satu earphone-nya. "Aku tak janji"

Suara dentuman music yang memekakan telinga membauat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus menutup telingannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo yakin kalau semua manusia yang memenuhi tempat biadab ini adalah makhluk supernatural.

Sehun menarik tangan mungilnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam lautan manusia yang sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar DJ. "Hai Eunhyuk"sapa Sehun pada seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang menuangkan sebotol bir pada seorang pelanggan.

"Hei Sehun. Dan… siapa makhluk manis disampingmu?"

Dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ditelanjangi. "Dia kakak laki-lakiku. Kyungsoo"kata Sehun. Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Lee Hyuk-Jae"katanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bisa aku memanggilmu Eunhyuk saja? Itu terdengar lebih akrab"kata Kyungsoo. "Oh Baiklah"

Kyungsoo masih duduk dikursi putar yang ada didepan konter. Didepannya ada sebuah gelas berleher tinggi yang berisi champagne yang diberi Eun-Hyuk tadi. Mata bulatnya menelusuri segala sudut tempat ini. Gelap. Berisik. Dan. Panas.

Seorang pria duduk disampingnya dan memesan sebuah Egg Nog. Kyungsoo menatap kearah pria iu sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata pria itu juga alih menatapnya.

Jantungnya berpacu tak normal dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memandang pria disampingnya yang tengah meminum Egg Nog-nya. "Hai"sapa Kyungsoo.

Matanya merah darah berbentuk oval hampir bulat dengan rambut mowhak berwarna coklat gelap. Tampan.

"Kyungsoo-Hyung. Ayo kembali. Luhan-Hyung sudah selesai dengan urusannya"teriakkan Sehun yang hampir teredam musik merambat memasuki pendengarannya.

Adiknya berdiri didepannya berjarak tiga meter didepannya. Kyungsoo hampir beranjak saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Pria itu memandangnya penuh harap. "Tinggallah sesaat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"kata pria itu.

Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Pikirannya kalah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi izinkan aku untuk berpamitan pada adikku"kata Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku berkata ya. Itu tidak menjadi jaminan kalau kau akan kembali kemari"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah"katanya. "Sehun-ah. Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti"teriak Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan lengan Luhan yang tersampir dibahunya.

Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya lagi. Dan meresapi dengan pasti wajah pria yang duduk disampingnya. Yang sudah mencegahnya pulang dengan adiknya. Dan setelah meresapinya dengan pasti.

Ia baru sadar kalau.

Kalau…

Mereka…

Mirip…

To be continue…

I'm back with Chapter 1 of The Fate

I hope that you will happy 'cause the first chapter is updated.

So Read and Review?

Channie10


	3. The Incident

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 2] – The Incident**

Sebuah perasaan seperti mencokol ingin keluar saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya manusia disini.

Tangan pria itu masih memegang lengannya. "Ah, bisa kau lepaskan ini? Ini terasa sakit"kata Kyungsoo dan pria itu dengan pelan mulai melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Pria itu tak bergeming masih diam sambil memandang uluran tangan Kyungsoo alih-alih menjabatnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang Kyungsoo menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan beralih pada champagne-nya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun sudah mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Matanya merah dan nafasnya memburu. Kyungsoo menjerit saat tubuh Baekhyun limbung ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik kalender pribadinya. Dan benar saja, ini malam bulan purnama. Dan Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan sisinya yang lain.

Kyungsoo masih mengompres luka-luka goresan yang ada diwajah dan lengan pria itu. Setelah seminggu yang lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pantat yang ngilu sekaran dia datang kembali dengan tubuh penuh goresan.

"Hyung. Tidakkah kita harus memanggil dokter? Atau Lay-Hyung saja?"tanya Sehun sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

Ia meraih gagang telepon yang ada dimeja nakasnya dan segera menelepon Lay.

.

,

,

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kyungsoo risau. Jantungnya bahkan tak mau berhenti berdetak dari tadi dan dia hanya bisa meremas tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Dia tak apa. Suho-Hyung juga pulang penuh luka Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dia tak terlalu parah"kata Lay. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang. "Apa Kris-Hyung juga terluka?"

"Dia bahkan lebih parah"

..

..

..

..

Sore itu. Dengan ditemani hambusan angin musim gugur yang hangat dan langit jingga yang menghangatkan jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang menerpa kulitnya. Berhenti dari kegiatannya saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sayang, masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam"kata pria dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lengan pria itu. "Baekhyunnie. Ini malam bulan purnama"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya makin mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah insting berburumu rasanya menggebu-gebu?". Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Ketua memintaku menghadap"

"Kau tak mau berburu Baekhyunnie? Kau tak harus menjalankan tugasmu kalau kau tak mau"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tak mengerti. Kris harus dihormati karena dia berdarah were asli"jelas Baekhyun. "Kau tak merasa lelah?"tanya Kyungsoo. Langit jingga sudah mulai pudar tergantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap.

Dari atas balkonnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat hutan pinus yang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau baru saja kembali tadi pagi dengan tubuh penuh luka"kata Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didada Baekhyun. "Percayalah aku tak apa. Aku siap untuk malam ini"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo duduk diatas sofa zamrud ruang tengahnya. Lagu klasik lagi-lagi menggema dan merajai rumahnya hingga kesudut-sudut ruangan.

Perasaan kalut membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin muntah setiap saat. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang ditempat yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui.

Baginya, berpacaran dengan seorang werewolf berarti sudah masuk terlalu dalam kedunia supernatural.

"Hyung"panggil Sehun dari lantai dua. Celana selutut dan pakaian lengan panjang.

"Luhan akan datang?"

"Ya, dan dia mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahnya"kata Sehun sambil berjalan turun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya.

"Hyung kau baik?"

"Ya. Aku rasa ya"jawabnya. Sehun memenjarakan telapak tangan mungilnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu lebar Sehun. Dia tak baik. Ya tak baik.

**XXXXXXX**

Setelah kemarin Sehun dijemput Luhan untuk menginap dirumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung mentup tubuhnya dengan selimut kusut wangi peninggalan ibunya. Ia selalu merasa lebih baik saat menhirup aroma ibunya.

Paginya Kyungsoo membuka korden merah mudanya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari perlahan menerangi kamarnya. Ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala pekerjaan rumahnya untukmengalihkan pikirannya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan pria werewolf-nya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan menyantap makaroninya sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu pendengarannya. Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Begitu erat. Sampai Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk. Kyungsoo manangis dipelukannya setelah semalaman menahan rasa khawatir yang seakan-akan membuatnya mual.

Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun makaroninya dan memberinya juga segela coke. "Kyungsoo, kau baik? Kenapa kau begitu aneh pagi ini?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik saat melihatmu kembali tanpa tubuh penuh goresan sepertu kemarin"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan tentang diriku"katanya. Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk makaroninya. Mood-nya berubah hanya karena perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengkhawatirkan kekasihku sendiri?"

Baekhyun berdecak. Begitu bingung dengan perasaan Kyungsoo yang sangat sensitif. "Bukan begitu sayang. Hanya saja, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri kalut oke? Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit hanya karena rasa khawatirmu terhadapku"katanya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Apakah dia terlalu protektif?

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo mengangkut sebuket bunga mawar merah yang besar dan menaruhnya dikeranjang sepedanya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan pelan mengayuh pedal sepeda dan membawanya kesebuah tempat.

Makam orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tak tahu dengan pasti apa penyebab orang tuanya meninggal. Dan pada saat itupun hanya tinggal Sehun kecil dan dirinya yang berusia tiga belas tahun. Menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo merasa menjadi manusia yang paling menyedihkan saat melihat jasad orang tuanya yang sudah tewas diatas ranjang mereka.

Pada saat itu Sehun kecil benar-benar kalut begitu juga Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk menangisi kepergian orang tuannya. Kyungsoo harus membangun kehidupannya lagi dan membuat Sehun melupakan tentang masa lalu yang bahkan tak mau Kyungsoo ingat.

Tapi saat dia merasa sedih, entah kenapa dia selalu ingat wajah ibunya dan secara reflek, dia akan memeluk erat selimut kusut peninggalan ibunya.

**XXXXXXX**

Saat Kyungsoo kembali dan memarkirkan sepedanya digarasi. Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil mendekat, Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan Luhan. Karena dia vampir dan tak mungkin dia hadir dipetang hari.

Kyungsoo melirik mobil merah jib yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu pasti, tapi wajahnya tak asing.

Setelah bertarung dengan ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan melihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut keemasan.

"Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat setengah bibirnya. Ia benar-benar merasa familiar dengan wajah western pria disampingnya.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Uhm… well sebenarnya tidak"katanya canggung lalu mempersilahkan pria tinggi didepannya untuk masuk.

"Aku menyesal bahwa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku sekarang"katanya dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak cukup peka untuk mendengar suara penyesalan pria didepannya, ia masih memutar otak untuk benar-benar mengingat-ingat pria didepannya.

"Aku Kris"

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya.

**XXXXXXXX**

22 Juni 1989

Kemarin setelah sosok teman lamanya datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya meruntuki dirinya karena tak mengingat wajah pemimpin werewolf yang sudah dikenalnya saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

Luhan mengantar Sehun pulang tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sehun pulang dengan keadaan loyo dan dia mengaku bahwa pantat dan punggungnya sakit dan linu. Dan pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menghadiahi Luhan sebuah glare yang mematikan.

"Sehun-ah, kau bisa turun sendiri bukan? Ya Tuhan, berapa ronde dia menghajarmu?"teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Sehun mengaku masih merasa sakit dan linu dibagian pribadinya yang habis dijebol dan dihajar Luhan. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menceramahi vampir mesum yang sudah menggagahi adiknya yang polos.

Kyungsoo memapah Sehun untuk menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga sudah mengolesi salep disana.

Kyungsoo memberi Sehun bacon dan telur mata sapi untuk menu sarapannya. "Hyung, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?"keluh Sehun sambil memegangi punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Jangan terlalu polos Sehun-ah! Apa kau juga akan menanyakannya ada semua uke yang kau kenal?!"teriak Kyungsoo frustasi sambil meremas rambut coklat kemerahannya.

Sumpah, sudah berkali-kali Sehun mengatakan itu dan Kyungsoo lelah terus menjawab seadannya. Demi apapun, mereka sedang sarapan sekarang. Dan apakah Kyungsoo terlalu egois menginginkan sarapan yang tenang dan tentram?

**XXXXXXXX**

Setelah sarapan selesai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantar adiknya kekamarnya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Kyungsoo berencana akan kerumah Baekhyun petang nanti.

Ia sungguh tak tahan degan ocehan Sehun yang terus saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo memakai baju sweater tebal rajut yang diberikan Suho –werewolf kekasih Lay- pada saat malam tahun baru.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu mahoni biru keluarga Huang. Kyungsoo memberikan Tiffany tiga tangkai mawar saat wanita cantik itu membuka pintunya dan memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah senyuman.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Kau datang! Hei kau cocok dengan sweater-mu itu"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Dia adakan?"tanya Kyungsoo saat Tiffany mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ya dia ada. Naiklah keatas, aku akan mengantarkan minum dan camilannya keatas"kata Tiffany dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua yang hanya diterangi dua lampu bohlam yang meremang. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu mahoni biru dan mendengar suara pria'nya' yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya saat Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berdinding plum itu. Aroma pinus menguar dan menyambar indra penciuman Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya malah memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku. Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya yang ada didekapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dan hampir mencium bibir tebal milik kekasihnya kalau saja ketukan pintu kamarnya tak menyadarkannya.

Tiffany masuk dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan mangga serta sepiring brownies cokelat yang berlapis strawberry. Kyungsoo menebak kalau itu adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun.

Tiffany meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan aroma mawar yang kuat. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dibalkon sedang Baekhyun mengambil brownie dan membawanya dengan tisu serta menyeruput jusnya.

Dari balkon Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mencium bau buah musim panas yang sangat menggiurkan tenggorokannya. "Sayang, kau mau jusnya? Atau brownies?"

"Kau bisa ambilkan apapun. Jika itu jus, tolong kurangi jumlah es batunya"

Meskipun suasana seakan benar-benar akan membakar tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengkonsumsi es batu dalam jumlah besar –pengecualian untuk es krim yang melimpah dikulkasnya-.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua gelas jus dan dua buah brownies diatas tisu. Ia memasukkan dua kubus es batu kedalam jus Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama". Baekhyun mengambil tempat diatas kursi kayu panjang dengan kanopi putih. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan tempatnya didekat pagar besi hitam dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhujani oleh sinar matahari.

"Kau akan hitam Kyungsoo. Cepat kemari atau jus-mu akan terasa hambar"

"Itu yang aku inginkan kalau kau tahu. Aku tak mau menjadi pria mungil yang gendut"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pelan kebawah kanopi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Meraih brownies-nya dan menyeruput kecil jusnya.

"Kau suka rasa musim panas?"

"Hm… tidak terlalu, aku lebih menyukai rasa cokelat panas yang mengaliri tenggorokanku yang dingin dimusim dingin"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau harusnya memanggilku saat kau merasa kedinginan. Aku akan selalu siap untuk menghangatkanmu"

..

..

..

Kyungsoo pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam petang. Ia yakin Sehun sudah menelepon Luhan untuk mengurusnya barang sebentar saat Kyungsoo sedang pergi.

Kyungsoo melihat mobil bak terbuka milik Luhan yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengunci mobilnya dan merapatkan jaketnya. Membuka pintu coklat rumahnya dan mencium bau sup miso panas yang menyergap penciumannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sebuah gereja tua yang letaknya tak berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya. Ia berencana untuk sembahyang hari ini walaupun itu hal yang sudah jarang karena. Well, banyaknya makhluk supernatural.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat dibarisan tengah dan mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu rohani yang membuatnya tenang. Ini benar-benar terdengar seperti lagu klasik yang memenuhi mp3 miliknya.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan telapak tangannya menjadi satu. Memejamkan matanya dan mememulai membuat sebuah do'a.

Saat matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya dan Baekhyun berdiri didepan altar dengan seorang pendeta. Dan itulah do'a Kyungsoo.

Menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Huang dan mengadopsi beberapa anak dan menjadi ibu yang baik. Bukankah itu tak terlalu berlebihan?

**XXXXXXXX**

24 September 1989

Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia duduk dikursi tingga bar dengan segelas bir didepannya. Sehun lagi-lagi menyeretnya kesebuah pertemuan gila yang pastinya juga dihadiri oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang bodyguard yang harus menjaga Sehun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Itu mulai terdengar gila.

Seseorang meraih bahunya dan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Pria yang ditemuinya saat Sehun pertama kali mengajaknya untuk datang ke pertemuan vampir.

"Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah garis senyum yang manis. Ia bahagia karena pria didepannya mengingatnya dan sudah mulai mau berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kau datang?"tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu meraih kursi tinggi kosong disamping Kyungsoo dan memesan segelas rum dengan tambahan ceri.

"Kau tahu aku vampir Kyungsoo. Dan perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kecuali pada wajah putih yang bersinar tertimpa lambu disko didepannya. Ia benar-benar tampan.

Dan familiar.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung dilantai dansa saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berdansa disana. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Luhan, dan memastikan bahwa vampir mesum itu tak mencumbui adiknya.

Mata bulatnya menajam saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tak hanya dirinya dan Sehun yang seorang manusia disini sekarang.

Pris berambut hitam pekat dengan garis wajah yang tegas menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dimata Kyungsoo. Dan saat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jaketnya…

"Luhan-Hyung! Awas!"

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah keluar dari pipinya yang tergores sebuah pisau silet yang dibawa pria itu. Luhan menggeram disampingnya, "Kau melukainya"

Kyungsoo masih menyeka darah yang mengalir dipipiny. Ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kalau pria itu akan membunuh Luhan.

"Luhan-Hyung! Awas pasak!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema dan rintihannyapun juga masih terdengar. Pasak kayu yang dibawa pria itu bersarang diperut bawahnya.

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

**XXXXXXX**

_Suasana musim gugur menemaninya. Daun-daun yang berubah warna dan gugurnya daun-daun itu menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Kyungsoo. _

_Sebuah garis indah melintang diwajahnya dan sekejap menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa langit petang yang dilihatnya tadi sudah tergantikan oleh langit hitam dan angin dingin yang terasa seperti menantangnya dan menusuknya. _

_Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bergaris wajah tegas mendekat padanya. Membawa sebilah pisau dengan seringaian yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajahnya. _

_Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya menggigil. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga ia membuat luka yang menguak disana. _

_Pria itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menyeka darah yang ada dibibirnya. Kyungsoo masih menggingil saat tangan dingin itu mengusap bibir bawahnya. _

"_Kau cantik, tapi sayang sekali aku tak terlalu peduli dan aku harus membunuhmu"_

_Dan sebilah pedang seperti akan menghunusnya berada diatas kepalanya. _

_Dan …. _

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Peluh benar-benar membanjiri keningnya. Ia merasakan nyeri dibagian perut bawahnya.

"Akh"

Teriaknya dan dengan sekejap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang berlari. Dan

Brak…

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan segenap perasaan khawatir yang memenuhi perasaannya.

"Sayang, kau baik?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Wajah prianya benar-benar kacau dan Kyungsoo menyesal bahwa itu karena dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Baekhyun menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. "Kau pulang dengan luka akibat pasak yang tertancap disana"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. "Jangan lakukan apapun"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyakiti atau bahkan akan membunuh orang yang melakukannya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, garis khawatir dan takut dimuka Kyungsoo membuat emosinya menyusut. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun kalau kau berjanji akan baik"

"Aku janji"

To be continue…

Annyeong!

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 The Fate

Meskipun reaksinya gak terlalu banyak tapi saya masih berterimakasih sama semuanya yang udah follow and favorite ff abal saya

Mind to review?

Channie10


	4. The Incident Part2

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 3] – The Incident Part.2**

Setelah kejadian penusukan Kyungsoo di bar malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam dengan apa yang hampir saja membunuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mempercepat larinya, berusaha agar tak terlalu membuat jarak dengan pria berambut hitam pekat didepannya. Ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo-nya mati.

Setelah berusaha menahan kesabarannya, Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan pria itu dengan menghadangnya. Chanyeol menggeram marah hingga hembusan nafasnya terdengar mengerikan, alih-alih merasa takut, pria didepannya hanya memasang glare yang membuat Chanyeol seakan ingin menonjok wajah manisnya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan tuan Park? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah hingga anda menghentikan saya?"Tanya pria didepannya dengan nada mengejek dan wajah yang memuakkan. Chanyeol membuang muka dan menahan nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan apa yang hampir kau perbuat kepada Kyungsoo malam ini"

Pria didepan Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maaf saja tuan Park, pada awalnya bukan aku yang mau membunuh kekasihmu –ah, dia belum tahu tentangmu, maaf oke? Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan vampir brengsek yang menjadi kekasih adiknya"

Chanyeol membuang ludah tepat setelah kalimat yang tak rasional ditelinganya diucapkan pria didepannya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Luhan? Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya. Hanya saja, kalau tahu alasannya, aku tak jamin kau masih ingin melanjutkan hidupmu"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"tanya Chanyeol dan dahinya berkerut. Pria didepannya tertawa kecil yang terdengar mengejek. "Kau memang bodoh Park. Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau Lu–"

"Lee Taemin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!"

Sebuah suara meningkahi angin memutuskan perdebatan kecil antara Chanyeol dan Taemin. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam.

"Choi Minho!"

**XXXXXXX**

Langit hitam menjadi _background _terindah dari kastil itu. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak pohon lebat yang terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan kastil yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan itu.

Tak ada suara apapun, bahkan suara anginpun dapat terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Teriak seseorang dari dalam kastil itu.

Taemin dan Minho sedang berdiri disebuah ruangan luas dengan pencahayaan minim dan tak banyak perabotan disana-sini. "Minho-Hyung! Aku akan membalaskan dendammu!"

Minho menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk memberi Taemin sebuah tamparan keras dipipi.

"Minho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"teriak seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai begitu indah dipunggungnya, dengan anak rambut yang ada didahinya.

"Brengsek kau!"teriak Minho sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memberi Taemin sebuah tatapan menusuk.

Tubuh Taemin merosot. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan isakannya mulai menggema diruangan itu.

Krystal berjalan mendekat, dan membawa Taemin kesebuah pelukan hangat. "Sabarlah sayang, kakak mengerti perasaanmu"

**XXXXXXXX**

_Udara sejuk dengan pelan menerpa wajah Kyungsoo dan terasa seperti pijatan lembut yang dapat menentramkan hatinya. _

_Kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk yang terasa begitu hangat dilubuk hatinya. _

_Sepasang lengan mengelilingi pinggangnya, dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sebuah wajah familiar berada dibahunya dan menutup matanya. Entah dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan pipi kanan pria itu. _

_Mata pria itu terbuka dan bertatapan dengan mata coklat lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat dia menyadari bahwa wajah pria itu terlihat seperti _

–_Chanyeol._

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya, dan ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri yang nyata diperut bawahnya.

Ia ingin pipis. Tapi, setelah membuka mulutnya tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar melainkan udara kosong.

Kyungsoo merasakan kalau mulutnya benar-benar terasa pahit karena ia tak bicara selama ia masih merasa sakit. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan menangis dan berteriak karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah Lay datang dan menyembuhkan lukanya, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit, yah. Karena pria berlesung pipi itu hanya menyembuhkan lukanya agar cepat mengering.

"Ba-baekhyun"

Entah kekuatanbatin atau apa, beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat. Memberi isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Menit berikutnya, Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan mungil pria-nya. "Kau memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Nah, sayang. Aku sudah ada disini, sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin pipis Baekhyun"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chanyeol mendaratkan kaki-kaki panjangnya disebuah dahan pohon besar yang ada didekat rumah Kyungsoo.

Mata coklatnya menatap lesu pria mungil yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya karena luka menguak diperut bawahnya. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa bertindak lebih cepat. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa duduk disana dan memberi Kyungsoo sedikit kekuatan. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa mengecup Kyungsoo dan menyembuhkannya. Jika saja….

Mata Chanyeol menajam saat matanya menatap seorang pria memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Rambutnya keemasan dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Luhan.

Chanyeol berpindah dengan pelan kedahan pohon yang lebih dekat karena ia tahu Luhan bisa mendengar gerakannya walau pelan. Tapi Chanyeol yakin, kalau Luhan tak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat kelakuan Luhan terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tak tahu sejak kapan taring dan kukunya mulai menajam.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luhan memutar kenop pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Mata rusanya menatap lesu sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah diranjang hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Aksi Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya aksi heroik yang dibenci Luhan. Sangat dibencinya. Karena itu melukainya. Itu melukai Kyungsoo.

Luhan duduk ditepian ranjang Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu pas dengan tangan besarnya. Ia mengecup tangan Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Tangannya beralih pada luka menguak yang ada diperut bawah Kyungsoo setelah ia menyingkap pelan selimutnya dan tangannya bergerak

–menyembuhkannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Esok paginya, Kyungsoo bangun tanpa rasa nyeri yang menjalari perut bawahnya. Ia merabanya dan tak menemukan lagi luka menguak yang tertutupi perban lusuh diperutnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Beranjak dari kasur, menyingkap kausnya dan melihat lukanya. Sembuh tanpa bekas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa keras hingga Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berjaga dibawah berlari keatas dan menghela nafas lega. "Kyungsoo, kau membuatku cemas"

Kyungsoo masih terbahak. "Lihatlah sayang. Lukaku sembuh, tanpa bekas"kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak melihat tempat dimana luka menguak Kyungsoo berada dulu. Bersih dan lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih masih mengelus perutnya yang menimbulkan kedua pria dikamar itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malam itu, Chanyeol mencegat Luhan ditempat pertemuan vampir yang ada dikawasan _East Solut_.

Luhan memberi Chanyeol sebuah tatapan menusuk dan tak terima karena pria tinggi itu secara sepihak menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan membuat sebuah desisan yang terdengar menyeramkan. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan dengannya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeram kecil. "Aku melihatmu. Kemarin malam"

Alih-alih merasa takut. Luhan hanya memasang wajah menantangnya dan hendak memberi Chanyeol sebuah bogem mentah dan Chanyeol menghadang tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau laku–kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Luhan terkekeh sambil mengelus dagunya. "Well, aku bisa dibilang menyukainya sejak aku pertama melihatnya Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin tahu"

Sebuah pedang perak seperti menghunus dada Chanyeol dengan pelan dan itu terasa begitu sakit dan perih secara bersamaan. Chanyeol benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan Luhan. Ia sudah menduga kalau itu yang terjadi tentang Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekati Sehun?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan. Mobil tua yang ia dapatkan dari Kris saat dia berhasil membunuh seorang_ werehunter_ –manusia pemburu _were_-.

Baekhyun masih berpikir tentang luka Kyungsoo. Lay datang tiga hari yang lalu dan terakhir perban Kyungsoo diganti luka menguak itu bahkan masih sedikit basah.

Kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar dan berhenti pada satu jawaban.

–Vampir.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi hitam yang ada diruang kerja Kris. Pria berambut keemasan itu masih pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya yang tertinggal dihalaman belakang.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan ikat kepala putih dikeningnya datang kedalam. "Suho?!"

Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah tepukan dibahu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek? Kris sedang mengurus urusannya dengan prianya"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Apa dia akan lama? Aku menghabiskan waktu perjalanan empatpuluh lima menit dari rumahku"

Suho meraih sebuah buku notes kecil yang ia simpan disaku belakangnya. "Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia akan memuaskan panda kecilnya yang ia tinggal selama tiga bulan"kata Suho sambil mencoret sesuatu dinotesnya. "Apa kau bilang panda? Panda?!"

Suho menutup lubang telinganya. "Jangan histeris Baekhyun"kata Suho . Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau ternyata adikku sudah dibobol"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo duduk diatap rumahnya sore ini. Sinar matahari sore terasa hangat saat jatuh dikulitnya. Telinganya tertutup _earphone _yang memutar lagu klasik favoritnya.

Tangannya mencoret-coret kertas _sketch _kosong yang dipangkunya. Dan terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka masuk dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

Bahkan ini belum malam. Tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan keluar saat petang hari?

Kyungsoo segera berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya untuk Luhan dan selanjutnya memanggil Sehun yang ternyata tak ada. "Hai Luhan-Hyung"sapa Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi Luhan sebuah senyuman tulus hingga matanya berkerut.

"Sayangnya Sehun tak ada"

Luhan duduk disofa Kyungsoo. "Dia kemana Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan sambil mencomot sebuah makaron dimeja. "Aku tak tahu. Hei, kau tahu lukaku sudah sembuh"

Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya dan itu hanya tipu muslihatnya. "Benarkah? Siapa yang menyembuhkannya?"tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyingkap kausnya dan memperlihatkan perutnya pada Luhan. "Lihatlah, sembuh tanpa bekas"kata Kyungsoo.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengelus permukaan kulit perut rata Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya diingatan jangka panjangnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin kalau malam itu ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarku dan menyembuhkan lukaku"

**XXXXXX**

Esok harinya.

Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya kearah bar milik Kris dengan lagu pop yang berputar lewat radio. Baekhyun tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama kemarin, karena pikirannya terbelah antara Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Luka Kyungsoo yang sembuh tiba-tiba dan fakta kalau kemarin Kris memperkosa adiknya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu ruang kerja Kris dan menemukan pria berambut keemasan itu duduk diatas kursi putar menghadap langit dari jendela besarnya.

"Kris"

Kris memutar kursinya dan tersenyum kecil tanda menyapa pada Baekhyun. "Baek kau datang. Aku dengar kau kemarin datang mencariku"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi empuk yang ada didepan meja kerja Kris yang terisi tumpukan kertas-kertas tagihan dan notes-notes. "Aku tak tahu kau adalah kekasih Tao dan fakta mengatakan kalau kau sudah berhasil membobolnya"

Kris terkekeh dan beranjak dari kursinya lalu duduk dikursi yang lain. "Maafkan aku tentang adikmu oke? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan ini. Tapi Baekhyun, fakta menyenangkan lainnya adalah aku mencintaimu adikmu tulus"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan Kris tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan panda kecilku"kata Baekhyun sambil menalipat tangannya didada. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Hanya saja, tolong jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sehun berjalan sendiri melewati hutan dekat rumahnya petang ini. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan jaketnya dan syal yang dipakainya.

Rambut pirangnya bergerak tak teratur karena tertiup angin. Sehun terus berjalan hingga seorang pria tegap berdiri didepannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Sehun. Ia merasa takut sekarang hingga ia ingin menangis dan berteriak, tapi teriakannya hanya berhasil berhenti ditenggorokannya hanya menghasilkan udara kosong saat Sehun mencobanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku Do Sehun. Yang pasti, aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjalin kehidupan panjang bersamamu"

Sehun masih bisa mendengar suara bass pria itu hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena sesuatu yang menghantam tengkuknya dengan keras.

Seorang pria datang. Membawa Sehun digendongannya dan menggendongnya pulang.

Kerumah Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tengah berkutat didapur pribadinya. Luhan sedang duduk diruang tengah dan Kyungsoo tak menyukai kenyataan kalau ini sudah malam dan Sehun belum tiba dirumah.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dari kompornya keruang tamu. "Luhan-Hyung. Tolong buka pintunya"teriak Kyungsoo sambil mencicipi supnya.

"Ne baiklah –Ya Tuhan Sehun, apa yang terjadi padanya?!"teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang pria membawa Sehun digendongannya.

"Chanyeol"

Ada sebuah perasaan tak rela dan nyeri didada Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo. Aku menemukannya didekat hutan petang ini"

"Bawa dia masuk"kata Kyungsoo tanpa gairah. _Mood_-nya pergi entah kemana. "Kyungsoo. Kau memasak ya?"

"Ya Tuhan Misoku"

Kyungsoo berlari terbirit-birit sambil mematikan kompornya karena sup miso-nya hampir saja gosong. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu berjalan lagi ke ruang tamu.

Sehun berbaring diranjang tak sadarkan diri, dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Kyungsoo berpikir, mungkin saja Chanyeol menyukai Sehun. Tapi dalam hatinya juga berbisik. Semoga Tidak.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malam itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun bergelagat aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidiki ngeri. "Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo yang ada diatas ranjangnya membuka matanya pelan dan menemukan Baekhyun diambang pintu dengan gelagat aneh seperti orang kerasukan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata coklatnya yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh nafsu dan gairah. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang tak enak badan dan secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo pelan dan matanya menjadi sayu.

"Kyungsoo"Baekhyun berbisik sambil mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun sedang mabuk sekarang. "Baekhyun kau mabuk sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih sedang menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Dan –"Akhhh"erang Kyungsoo- memberi sebuah _kissmark _disana. "Ahh… Baekh ahh~"erangan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar menjilat dan memberi _kissmark_ dileher Kyungsoo dan memenuhinya. "Kyungsoo, bolehkah?"

..

..

..

..

..

"Baek ahh~ jangan menggodaku, cepat masuk ahh~"

Dengan sekali dorongan kuat Baekhyun memasukkan penisnya dan memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan lenguhan keras dari Kyungsoo. "Bergeraklah"

Sekali tarikan Baekhyun kemudian mendorong kuat-kuat masuk penisnya hingga menimbulkan suara kulit yang bersinggungan menggema dikamar Kyungsoo. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang sekarang ada dikamar sebelah.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Esoknya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan pantatnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo menyukai semua bagian dari Baekhyun. Semuanya.

Singkatnya, Baekhyun bangun dan menggendong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam _tub _dan menggendongnya lagi keluar kamar mandi. Ia juga memakaikan baju Kyungsoo dan menggendong Kyungsoo kebawah untuk sarapan.

Luhan dan Sehun ada dibawah sedang sarapan. Mereka mungkin tak terlalu peka untuk menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal _dari lantai atas. "Pagi Hyung"Sehun berkata dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan Kyungsoo disampingnya dan mengambilkan prianya sarapan.

Ditengah sarapan entah kenapa Kyungsoo terus saja menarik-narik baju Baekhyun. "Sayang, ada apa? Katakan, jangan membuatku khawatir"kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo cemas. Kyungsoo memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. "Perih, sayang. Sungguh ini begitu panas dan nyeri"

Sehun dan Luhan memandang Kyungsoo saat pria mungil bermata bulat itu mengatakan perkataannya secara blak-blakkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Mau ku oles salep?"tanyanya dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau akan memasukkannya lagi nanti"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memandang kearah Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. Dan akhirnya pandangan Baekhyun berhenti dibangku Luhan. Pria bermata rusa itu menatapnya dengan sisa makanan dipiringnya. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan, sayang?"tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun cemas. "Apa tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah?"tanya Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Kalau itu Kyungsoo Hyung, aku bisa memahaminya"jawabnya enteng.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun harus menyerahkan seorang _seme _lain untuk mengolesi salep dibagian paling disukainya dari Kyungsoo. Terbersit sebuah rasa tak terima dan akhirnya Baekhyun harus mengalah untuk Kyungsoo kali ini. Ya, kali ini saja.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Tak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang ada dihati manusia. _

_Kecuali sang pencipta dan dirinya sendiri. _

_Hal ini pun terjadi pada anak adam itu_

_Tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. _

_Hanya memendamnya tanpa berniat akan mengatakannya. _

_Karena mereka akan mendapatkan kehidupan bersama yang lebih baik setelah itu._

_Dan pada akhirnya. Definisi terbaik dari cinta adalah menunggu dan berkorban. _

To be continue…

Chap 3 is up.

How about it?

Saya mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih sama semua yang foll fav ff ini

Mind to review?

Channie10


	5. He Has Gone

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 4] – He Has Gone**

Kyungsoo sedang menungging didalam tub dengan Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya dan membawa sebuah salep. "Kyungsoo, bila aku menyakitimu katakan oke"kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memandang pantat seksi Kyungsoo dan mengoleskan salep di _manhole_-nya. Kalau saja ia bisa merasakannya sekali saja. Kalau saja…

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan melengguh keenakan saat salep itu mengenai kulit _hole_-nya. Dingin. "Shhh… Luhan-Hyung, pelan oke?"kata Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih mengoles dan merasakan bagaimana guratan-guratan rapat itu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Menggairahkan.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih membalikkan badannya dan membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang panas.

Tangan Luhan meraba punggung Kyungsoo dan mulai merayap ke bagian pantatnya, sedang Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mengambil oksigen masing-masing. Wajah Luhan sama memerahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum lembut dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau cantik Kyungsoo"kata Luhan sambil mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu dan Luhan terkekeh. Ia baru sadar bila Kyungsoo masih setengah telanjang dengan penisnya yang menegak. Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Apa aku harus menyelesaikan ini?"

**XXXXXXX**

Tak ada yang pernah tahu tentang hal –yang bisa dibilang perselingkuhan- yang kemarin dilakukannya dengan Luhan. Hanya ia dan Luhan yang tahu. Dan selama seminggu ini juga mereka membohongi Baekhyun dan Sehun hingga hari ini datang. Dan mengakhiri segalanya.

Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk membeli bunga mawar di _florist_ yang ada didekat kafe milik Suho. Mereka tertawa bersama hingga seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka dan memberi Luhan sebuah bogem mentah dipipi. "Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo memekik dan menimbulkan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka. Luhan terbaring dijalan yang beraspal dengan Baekhyun diatasnya masih memukuli tubuhnya. Hingga Luhan memutar balikkan keadaan. "Hentikan kalian berdua!"teriakan Kyungsoo yang kedua kalinya membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Lay ada disampingnya sedang memberinya sedikit sihir untuk memulihkan sakitnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri diluar kamar Kyungsoo setelah Lay meneriaki mereka berdua untuk berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Sehun datang, dengan rambut _blond_-nya yang berantakan dan matanya yang sembab karena air mata. Tangan kurus albino-nya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kasar mata sipitnya dan berhenti didepan Luhan. "Hyung, aku benar-benar –Ya Tuhan aku kecewa padamu"kata Sehun dan pergi setelah memberi Luhan sebuah tamparan dipipinya.

Lay keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan rasa lega yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. "Lay, bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Lay menghela nafasnya, "Kalian boleh melihatnya, tapi jangan menganggunya terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang sedikit frustasi"

Baekhyun dan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan berjalan kedalam hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Mereka sama-sama berada dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengalah, ia merasa Baekhyun lebih berhak untuk mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Karena sebuah alasan, Kyungsoo masih kekasih Baekhyun.

**XXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun dan secara tiba-tiba menangis, membuat Sehun kebingungan setengah mati. "Hyung, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku memaafkanmu"kata Sehun sambil memeluk dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf padanya dan membuat kupingnya panas.

Baekhyun datang saat Kyungsoo masih menangis dan Sehun menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyika wajahnya diantara kakinya.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu hmm? Jangan menangis oke?"bujuk Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis diantara leher pria itu. "Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku"kata Kyungsoo dengan isakan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk didalam pelukan mereka. Hingga ia bisa merasakan kalau bibir Kyungsoo sudah ada diatas bibirnya dan menari disana.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tak ada kelanjutan lagi dari hubungan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ia dan Luhan tak melakukan apapun selain mengoles-berciuman-dan penyelesaian sebuah masalah kecil Sehun tetap berada dalam keputusannya.

Sehun menyadari bahwa mungkin Luhan memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sore itu, dengan langit jingga yang masih menjadi lukisan yang sesaat abadi, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kafe milik Suho.

Menghabiskan secangkir kopi dan sepotong _lemon pie_ yang tak akan pernah membuat tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan membenarkan syal yang ada dilehernya. Sehun memakai topi terbaik dan terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok pria yang berwajah _familiar_ didepannya. Tak ada yang berkata sampai pria itu secara tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawanya terbang dilangit sore.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku, bodoh!"protes Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria itu pada pergelangan tangannya. "Menurutlah Sehun, atau kau akan jatuh dari ketinggia yang tak pernah kau bayangkah sebelumnya"

**XXXXXXXX**

Mereka berhenti disebuah kastil cantik dengan dinding putih bersih dan mengilap. Ada dua penjaga bertubuh besar dengan tongkat yang berujung tajam yang menjaga pintu masuk.

Pria itu menanjakkan kakinya ditanah hijau berumput itu dan mengajak Sehun masuk kedalam kastil. Sehun tak berkata, hanya diam dan membiarkan pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini membawanya kemana saja.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya saat kakinya menjejakkan lantai keramik kasti itu. Dindingnya bercat putih dan keramik coklat lembut yang melapisi lantainya, dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari berbagai sudut. "Kai, kau kah itu sayang?"seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang jatuh hingga ketumit dan rambut coklatnya yang ia urai dan jatuh dengan bagus dipunggungnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kai itu membalikkan badannya. "Ya, ibu. Aku membawa calon istriku"katanya dan membuat Sehun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Tak terima dengan perlakuan pria disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"bisik Sehun protes karena wanita yang dilihatnya dilantai dua itu mulai berjalan menuju kebawah dengan suara sepatu bertumit tingginya yang bersinggungan dengan lantai menimbulkan gema hingga kesudut ruangan.

Sehun mulai merasa takut dan meremas tangan pria disampingnya yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Wanita itu berdiri tegap didepannya, "Kau Sehun? Adiknya Do Kyungsoo?"tanya wanita itu. Dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu takut denganku Sehun-ah, karena dimasa depan kau akan tinggal disini sebagai istri anakku"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tak mengerti kemana perginya semua orang. Ini sudah malam, tapi Luhan ataupun Baekhyun tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ditambah lagi Sehun yang belum kembali sejak ia berpamitan ingin makan kue dikafe Suho.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan ternyata sosok Chanyeol yang mengetuknya. Pria jangkung itu menatap tubuh Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedua belah bibirnya terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo menyerongkan badannya dan memberi Chanyeol jalan lebih untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Aku baru saja berpikir kemana perginya Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun, mereka bahkan tak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka dan Sehun tak kunjung pulang"

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mencari posisi semanyaman mungkin disofanya. Ia kembali dengan kopi dan potongan buah naga merah.

"Wow, Kyungsoo. Buahnya terlihat menggiurkan"ucap Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap warna merah darah pada buah naga itu. Kyungsoo terkikik, "Kau kekanakan, bukankah kau sudah mendapat jatahmu untuk minggu ini?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencomot satu kubus buah naga dengan tusuk gigi dan mengunyahnya pelan. "_Well,_ sebenarnya aku tak berburu manusia. Aku hanya meminum darah binatang"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pria itu duduk disebuah kursi putar yang ada diruangan gelap. Bukan Taemin ataupun Minho. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut mowhak coklat.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dagu bawahnya dengan matanya yang masih menatap kertas-kertas didepannya dengan benci. "Dasar tak tahu diri. Aku benar-benar harus membunuh manusia itu!"teriaknya hingga menggema.

Seorang pria lagi memasuki ruangan itu dengan _jeans_ sobek-sobek dan jaket kulitnya. Tubuhnya pendek dengan rambut karamel.

"Chen… jangan terus saja memikirkan anak ingusan itu"

Pria yang bernama Chen itu berdiri dari duduknya menatap pria mungil didepannya. "Kenapa Xiumin? Aku benar-benar akan membunuh manusia itu secepatnya"

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri dihutan pinus yang ada didekat rumahnya malam itu. Tak ada yang ia takuti karena memang tak ada apapun disini selain dia dan angin malam yang berhembus dan menganai wajahnya halus.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak karena ia merasa mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari balik semak belukar didepannya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menuju ke semak belukar itu hingga seseorang muncul disana.

Ia tak bisa meyakinkan dengan pasti bagaimana bentuk wajahnya dan tubuhnya karena hampir semuanya tertutupi oleh bulu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lolongan yang ia percayai berasal dari makhluk didepannya.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo semakin meremang saat makhluk itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata merahnya. Tak lama kemudian makhluk itu menerjang Kyungsoo dan menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan seperti aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya saat taring makhluk itu menancap sepenuhnya diperpotongan lehernya. Tidak, makhluk itu tak menghisap darahnya, ia hanya memutuskan aorta-nya dan saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

Hingga tiba saatnya, segalanya terasa hanya putih dan buram dimata Kyungsoo dan ia seperti tak bernyawa.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Firasatnya buruk dan nalarnya berpikir tentang Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarnya.

Dindingnya berwarna pastel dengan korden merah muda dan perabotan kayu. Seseorang yang bernama Kai ada disampingnya dan ia sedang tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Seranjang.

"Kya! Menyingkir kau!"teriak Sehun sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis. Ia tak kecewa karena menemukan dirinya sedang tidur seranjang dengan pria ini. Ia sedih karena berfirasat buruk tentang Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kai membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menangis dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia beranjak dan memeluk Sehun erat dengan Sehun yang sedang menangis didadanya. "Shhh… Sehun-ah, jangan menangis ne? Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan mata yang indah. Sehun mulai menyukai ini. Tapi _mood_-nya berubah saat ia kembali berpikir tentang Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-Hyung, Kai tolong antar aku ke rumah ne?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kai hanya menuruti kemauan Sehun agar ia terbang saja dari pada naik mobil dan Sehun ingin pulang lewat hutan pinus yang ada dibelakang rumahnya.

Kai menghentikan terbangnya dan menjejakkan kakinya disebuah dahan pohon. Sehun yang ada digendongannya menatapnya aneh dengan alisnya yang berkerut. "Kai. Ada apa?"tanya Sehun sambil memegang pipi kiri Kai.

"Ini seperti darah"kata Kai dan tanpa sadar mereka terbang bukan kearah rumah melainkan kearah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

..

..

..

Sehun menjerit dan Kai hanya memasang wajah khawatir pada sosok pria mungil yang bersandar disebuah pohon pinus yang tinggi. Sehun berlari kearah dimana jasad Kyungsoo berada dan mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo keatas pahanya. "Kyungsoo-Hyung –hiks- a-apa yang terjadi padamu? Hyung! Ayolah jangan bercanda! Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, Hyung!" Kai meringis saat melihat Sehun menangis sambil berteriak.

Mata hitamnya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada leher Kyungsoo. "Sebentar, Sehun-ah. Coba lihat apa yang ada dilehernya"kata Kai dan Sehun memiringkan kepala Kyungsoo. Ada dua buah lubang disana yang Sehun percayai adalah bekas taring vampir.

"A-apakah mungkin? Vampir?"

**XXXXXXX**

Pagi itu, tak seperti biasanya rumah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu ramai dengan banyaknya mobil-mobil yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumahnya.

"Hiks… Kyungsoo-Hyung… Hikss… Hikss"

Kai hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Sehun saat pria itu terus saja menangis didepan peti mati Kyungsoo. Rambut perak Sehun sudah tak tertata rapi dengan jas dan kemeja hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kris datang bersamaan dengan datangnya Baekhyun.

Kris dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Entah kenapa Kai merasa bahwa jasad didalam peti mati itu tak sungguh-sungguh mati. Di nalarnya, Kyungsoo hanya mati suri.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malamnya, setelah petang hari Kyungsoo sudah dimakamkan. Ada seorang pria yang berdiri didepan kuburan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"tanyanya. Pria disampingnya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak akan terjadi reinkarnasi untuk seorang manusia"katanya sakratis. Pria itu menggeram lagi, "Kita hanya harus menunggu sampai ada seorang yang akan membangunkannya"

Pria yang itupun terkekeh dan menginjak tanah pekuburan Kyungsoo dengan kakinya. "Aku harap si Vampir tak melupakan pasangannya"katanya dengan seringaian. Pria pendek disampingnya juga terkekeh. "Kau juga tak akan melupakan kalau takdir bocah ini begitu rumit"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Luhan berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Matanya tertutup dan merasakan angin yang serasa berbicara dengannya. Ia bahkan masih tak mempercayai kalau Kyungsoo sudah tewas karena Vampir.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan pupilnya berubah semerah darah saat matanya melihat sosok pria tinggi yang tengah melihatnya dari sebuah dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Bibirnya terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman mematikan dan kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat saat pria itu terbang mendekat kearahnya.

Mata pria didepannya sama merahnya dengannya. "Kau membunuh Kyungsoo!"kata pria didepannya tiba-tiba. Luhan membuang ludahnya dan terbang ke halaman belakangnya. "Apa yang kau katakan bodoh! Aku tahu bahkan tak ada dari kita berdua yang membunuh Kyungsoo. Bukan, bukan Vampir yang biasa Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui, mengetahui segalanya"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Segalanya apa yang ia ketahui?"tanyanya dengan lantang. Luhan menghela nafas. "Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bukan hanya pria mungil yang manis dan seksi. Ia, ia adalah legendanya"

**XXXXXXXX**

22 April 1990

Seminggu setelah kematian Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia sudah cukup dapat melupakan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, ia merasa kosong dihatinya.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak dari ranjang. Berdiri didepan kaca besar yang ada dilemari pakaiannya. Lingkaran hitam samar terlihat melingkari mata sipitnya. Ia berjalan untuk membuka korden putihnya dan membiarkan cahanya matahari pagi memasuki kamarnya. Setidaknya, ia butuh pergantian udara setelah tiga hari ia bahkan tak membuka jendela kamarnya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun merasa kalau ia benar-benar merasa asing sekaligus rindu dengan cahaya matahari hangat yang menerpa kulitnya, begitu juga dengan angin pagi yang melewatinya halus. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya setelah itu, mengguyur kepalanya dengan _shower_ dan ia juga mencuci rambutnya. Ia memakai setelan biasa dengan _sneaker_ hijau-kuning yang membalut kakinya. Ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana untuk hari barunya, tanpa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi makan dan mengagetkan Tiffany yang sedang mengoles roti bakar dengan selai nanas dan coklat. "Baekhyun!"pekiknya. Tangannya masih memegang pisau selai dan roti panggang. Baekhyun menutupi lubang telinganya. "Tiffany, tolong jangan histeris. Kau merusak _mood_-ku pagi ini"

Tak lama, Tao bergabung dengan piyama panda yang masih membalut tubuhnya dengan rambut _blond_-nya yang masih acak-acakan. "Hei Tao. Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau sudah memilik kekasih"kata Baekhyun yang menyebabkan Tao tersedak setelahnya.

Mata pandanya menatap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. "Maaf Baekhyun-Hyung, kau terlalu sibuk mengurus Kyungsoo waktu itu. Hingga kau bahkan tak menyadari kalau adikmu sedang berkencan dengan naga mesum"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun menyetir mobil kesuatu tempat siang ini. Ia tak tahu harus kemana dan ternyata mobil tuanya membawanya kesebuah tempat. Pemakaman Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan membanting pelan saat menutupnya. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya saat mengingat ia kemari bukan untuk menjenguk orangtuanya tetapi untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kesudut dimana jasad Kyungsoo terbaring. Mata coklatnya masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus nisan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya. Aku datang padamu. Maaf jika saat itu aku tak ada disampingmu untuk melindungimu…"

"…. Kau tahu, aku merasa begitu brengsek dan jahat saat aku sadar kalau aku lalai menjagamu. Dan juga, aku tak mengindahkan peringatan yang Kris katakan padaku"

Nalar Baekhyun berakar dan berakhir pada seseorang. Kris.

Pria jangkung itu sempat memperingatkannya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, duduk dikursi besi empuk yang berhadapan dengan Kris yang duduk dikursi putarnya. "Aku merasa seperti pegawaimu Kris. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku pegawai baru yang membuat kesalahan dihari pertamanya bekerja"

Kris terkekeh, "Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun memulai dengan menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu. "Kau pernah memperingatkanku Kris, memperingatkanku agar menjaga Kyungsoo. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Kau memintaku melakukannya?"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan menyamankan duduknya. Tangannya ia tumpu diatas meja sedang Baekhyun didepannya tengah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Baekhyun, kau pernah dengar legenda _amaranth_?"tanya Kris. Baekhyun menganguk, "Legenda tentang seorang manusia yang memilik takdir rumit dengan banyak sekali makhluk _supernatural_ yang menjamah takdirnya…"Kris menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela nafas lagi.

"…. Maaf bila sebelumnya aku terlambat mengatakan ini padamu. Kyungsoo-lah legenda itu Baekhyun, ia adalah manusia itu"kata Kris pelan sambil memperhatikan perubahanraut muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tak apa, lagipula semua itu sudah terjadi dan bukankah kita hanya harus menunggu untuk yang paling benar akan membangunkannya"

**XXXXXXXX**

24 April 1990

Pagi ini, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tertidur dibalkon setelah ia mengingat-ingat kalau semalam ia tidur diranjangnya. Tangannya meraba sebuah luka gores yang ada digaris rahangnya dan membentuk tiga buah garis yang berbeda panjang.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja, ia merasa kalau kemarin malam, ia seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu dan sesuatu itu menyakitinya.

"Akhhh…"

Baekhyun mengerang saat alkohol menyentuh lukanya dan berganti dengan obat merah. Ia meringis sekali lagi sebelum menutup lukanya dengan plester dan mulai mempersihkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi dengan rahangmu?"tanya Tiffany saat mereka sarapan bersama. Tangannya mengelus plester lukanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak, ini tak apa. Aku hanya terluka kecil"jawabnya dan Tiffany mengangguk. "Dimana Tao?"

"Aku tak tahu, ia tak kembali sejak kemarin malam"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun mendobrak paksa kantor Kris karena ia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi karena ini menyangkut adiknya. Adik bungsunya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan nafas berat dan menatap mata pria itu tajam. "Hei Baekhyun ada a –" "Jangan berlagak Kris Wu, dimana Tao?"

Kris yang mendengar nama Tao terlontar lantas berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kris. Baekhyun masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya, "Ia tak kembali sejak kemarin malam, ia hilang Kris"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To be continue….

Hai hai hai,

Maaf kemarin buat chapter 3nya gak bisa update kilat dan ini chapter 4 apa sudah cukup menjelaskan segala konflik di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ini bukan puncak ketegangan, ini masih titik permulaan datang konflik saat Kyungsoo udah meninggal yang _readers…_

Tak lupa saya juga mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah review, foll, fave ff ini.

So Mind to Review?

Channie10


	6. The Reality

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 5] – The Reality**

Baekhyun masih memutar otak memikirkan kemana kemungkinan adik bungsunya itu pergi. Kris juga sedang mencari Tao, dan sekarang dengan perlahan, pikiran Baekhyun mulai beralih.

**XXXXXXXX**

26 Maret 1990

Pagi ini lagi, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tergeletak dibalkon kamarnya dengan luka dilengannya dan sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Baekhyun bangun dan sekilas ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang berdiri didahan pohon tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tak memperdulikan itu, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia membersihkan lukanya dan menutupnya dengan plester. Tak lama ia turun kelantai bawah dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk disofa ruang tengahnya. "Luhan?"

Luhan berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya, Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku tahu benar kalau kau dua hari lalu tergeletak dibalkon kamarmu"katanya dan Baekhyun merasa tertegun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak disini Baekhyun. Kita hanya butuh, privasi"

**XXXXXXXX**

Disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan diruang bawah tanah yang ada dirumah Luhan dan menyalakan sebuah lilin. "Kris memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo dan _Amaranth_, aku hanya akan memberitahumu sebuah petunjuk dimana adikmu berada Baekhyun, maafkan aku bila aku tak memberitahukan segalanya. Ini begitu berbahaya"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan ludahnya, "Baiklah"jawabnya singkat. Luhan mengawalinya dengan menghela nafas berat, "Adikmu ada di kastil Chen, kau kenal Chen bukan?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya lagi. Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Ini simpel, kau adalah pacar Kyungsoo dan Zitao adalah adikmu, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan orang yang pernah ada dikehidupan Kyungsoo. Termasuk aku dan … Sehun"

**XXXXXXXX**

28 Maret 1990

Pagi ini ia masih ada dikastil Kai, ia tak punya banyak nyali untuk pulang dan tinggal sendiri dirumahnya. Dan alasan sebenarnya adalah sebuah alasan sederhana, terlalu banyak kenangan.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, fajar sudah datang tapi Kai masih saja bergelut dengan selimutnya dan Sehun membenci itu. "Kai, -aishh… kenapa kau sulit sekali bangun!"kesal Sehun dan menendang Kai dari ranjang.

"Hei, hei sayang. Jangan mendorongku oke? Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun diam sambil menatap Kai. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama, mereka sulit sekali bangun ketika tidur. Dan itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengingat Kyungsoo, mengingat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sekarang.

Secara tak terduga, Sehun terisak karena sebuah perasaan lagi-lagi seakan mencokol dari hatinya. Ia bernar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Sosoknya dan apapun yang ada didirinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tak apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Kai tak didengarkannya alih-alih tetap menangis dan sesekali menghapus jejak air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Kai menghela nafas, ia merangkak keatas kasur dan mengambil tempat didepan Sehun. Memeluknya. "Jangan sedih. Jangan menangis"katanya pelan sambil mengelus leher belakang Sehun.

Isakannya tak berhenti, Sehun malah membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kai dan menangis disana. "Hiks… Kyungsoo-Hyung… Hiks"

Kai mengendorkan pelukannya, menatap Sehun dalam dan mengapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipi putih Sehun. "Tidak Sehun. Jangan menangis, ini menyakitkan"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghela nafasnya hingga ia tak sabar dan memukul ban setirnya. Ia berhenti ditepi jalan. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. "Kenapa? Kenapa!"geramnya marah. Nalarnya tak bisa berpikir hal yang lebih rasional dari berteriak dan meratapi segalanya. Semua masalah ini terlalu seperti kabut abu-abu yang memudarkan pikirannya.

Baekhyun menggenggam ban setir hingga kukunya tertancap dilapisan karetnya dan menimbulkan bekas yang begitu terlihat. Ia masih berusaha membenarkan nafasnya. "Hah!"teriaknya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang sudah lama begitu ingin ia keluarkan hingga rasanya dadanya akan meledak seperti bom waktu.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, ia menyayangi Zitao dan kenapa kedua hal yang paling ia kasihi di renggut oleh sesuatu makhluk pengisap darah brengsek bernama Chen. Lagi-lagi pikirannya berteriak dan bertubrukan satu sama lain. Satu sisi ia ingin berlari dan menghajar si brengsek Chen dan satu sisi yang lain ia harus memikirkan berapa orang yang akan mati bila ia melakukan itu.

Tanpa menunggu emosinya mereda, Baekhyun menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat.

..

..

..

Baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi bar milik Kris dengan segelas _moonshine_ ditangan. Kris sedang mengurus beberapa berkas dan ia bisa melihat siluet namja penyembuh kekasih Suho bernama Lay. Pria itu berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa segelas _cocktail_ ditangan dan memberikannya ke seorang pelanggan disamping Baekhyun. "Aku suka rambut barumu"

Lay tersenyum sekilas, "Terimakasih, dan aku turut sedih atas kematian Kyungsoo. Ini terlalu mendadak"katanya sambil menuang anggur kedalam gelas berleher tinggi. "Baekhyun, mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Lay beranjak memberikan anggur pada seorang wanita dengan bibir merah dipojok ruangan dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. "Tanda terakhir yang aku lihat. Kyungsoo telah meminum darah vampir"katanya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Hanya ada dua Vampir yang dekat dengannya, hanya Chanyeol dan –Luhan"jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang makin mengecil saat akan mencapai akhir.

"Apa yang kau ragukan? Kau bisa mencurigai satu dari mereka"kata Lay. Baekhyun beranjak dan …..

–Luhan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari berikutya, Baekhyun menerima sebuah surat tanpa nama yang ditulis diatas secarik kertas lama. Dengan warna yang agak kekuningan dan bau yang aneh. Berisi kalau Baekhyun menginginkan Huang Zitao kembali, ia harus membunuh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa?! Apa mereka bercanda?"pekik Baekhyun tak percaya saat membaca surat tanpa nama itu dengan seksama. Tak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa membawa Baekhyun mengetahui pengirimnya secara langsung. Akan tetapi, saat ia membaca kata 'Zitao' ia mulai berpikir tentang si brengsek.

Baekhyun menggeram sambil meremas kertas itu hingga tak benar-benar rusak dan akhirnya jatuh kelantai kayu rumahnya. Tiffany menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir, "Baekhyun, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat tak baik?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Tidak, Tiffany mulai sekarang jangan buka pintu sembarangan kalau orang itu tak mengeluarkan suaranya dan jangan bersuara. Selalu hidupkan lampu dan tutup korden"kata Baekhyun.

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia merasa hilang pikiran untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa?"tanyanya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memijat keningnya, "Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Hanya dengarkan aku dan tutup mulutmu"kata Baekhyun lalu beranjak dan mengambil mantel.

Ia menyetir mobil menuju bar Kris untuk membicarakan surat aneh yang diterimanya dan Kris adalah pemimpin kawanan. Mungkin ia bisa membantu Baekhyun walau hanya mencari informasi.

Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya disamping mobil bak terbuka milik Kris yang terparkir dibelakang bar yang gelap. Ia mendorong pintu pegawai dan berjalan melalui lorong-lorong untuk mencapai kantor Kris. Ia bertemu Suho dilorong sempit antara dapur dan kamar mandi. "Hai Baekhyun. Senang melihatmu melewati area pegawai"katanya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti tersindir. "Maaf, Kris akan mentolelir kejadian ini"katanya lalu melajutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan sang pemimpin kawanan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan membuka pintunya paksa. Ia mematung diambang pintu saat melihat bagaimana hancurnya Kris. Pria jangkung itu duduk dengan memandang jendela luar tak menentu apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu pelan dengan tangannya. Ia berdiri didepan meja persegi panjang coklat Kris yang terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa dokumen yang tak menentu.

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Kris dan pria itu membalikkan badannya. "Hai Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tak tahu kau datang?"tanyanya dengan wajah menyebalkan yang garang. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Kau terlalu fokus. Kenapa kau melamun?"tanyanya.

Kris berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya juga menekuk sikunya, lalu kembali duduk. "_Well, _ini mungkin mirip saat dirimu tahu kalau Kyungsoo meninggal"jawabnya enteng yang membuat Baekhyun terasa terhempas dari langit teratas. Wajah Kyungsoo dengan pelan merambat lagi ke pikirannya dan akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh kedalam kebimbangan.

Kris tertawa, "Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"kata Kris. Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi empuk dan duduk disana. "Kris…"ia memulainya. Menyamankan duduknya, "…. Aku menerima sebuah surat dari Chen"katanya. Kris berhenti sejenak saat mendengar kata 'Chen'. Ia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku menerima sebuah surat, sungguh"kata Baekhyun meyakinkan. Kris mengusap wajahnya, "Akh, ini semakin membingungkan"katanya. Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya kesandarang empuk dibelakangnya, "Aku tak tahu dari mana kita harus memulai Kris, aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain"kata Baekhyun.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kris berdiri dan memukul meje kerjanya keras. "Hei, Kris. Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Baekhyun. Kris menatapnya dengan mata merahnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain Huang Baekhyun! Aku kekasih Zitao!"bentaknya dan seketika Baekhyun menyadari akan kesalahan ucapannya. Hanya sebuah kata 'orang lain'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih juga, Sehun berjalan di lorong lantai atas dari kastil ini. Ia menyerah setelah mencari Kai ke aegala sudut kastil dan hasilnya nihil. Sehun berhenti dan duduk disebuah jendela besar yang terbuka, menampilkan halaman belakang kastil yang begitu luas dan indah.

Sehun menutup matanya, dan angin serasa menyapanya. Saat ia berada dalam keadaan relaks, secara tak terduga ingatan tentang Kyungsoo merangkak cepat ke pikirannya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo membangun lagi keluarga Do. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menguatkannya saat ia rapuh. Dan ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo berpura-pura tegar saat ia menangis. Hanya untuknya.

Segala ingatan entah indah maupun buruk merangkak ke pikirannya. Hingga secara mendadak, air matanya mengalir dan jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Isakannya dapat terbendung, namun tidak dengan air matanya. Terus mengalir deras hingga hidung dan matanya memerah.

Sehun terpenjat saat sebuah tangan meraup pinggangnya. Cepat-cepat, ia mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kai. Sehun tak menjawab alih-alih menatap hamparan hijau halaman belakang. "Aku mencarimu Kai. Kemana saja?"tanya Sehun sambil memainkan jarinya di lengan kekar Kai.

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu"katanya melegakan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Beban dan rasa sakitnya terasa terhempas begitu saja saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa renyah milik Kim Jongin. Pria yang ia sayangi, yang juga menyayanginya.

"Jongin?"panggil Sehun. Jongin berdehem dalam. "Apa kau menyayangiku?"tanyanya diiringi dengan munculnya semburat merah muda kentara dipipinya. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak hanya menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segalanya yang ada pada dirimu"jawabnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota malam itu. Sehun masih bergelung dibawah selimut putih tebalnya dengan selapis pakaian hangat dan celana panjang. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak menemukan kekasihnya dimanapun sejauh ia melihat.

Sehun beranjak memakai alas kakinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menuruni tangga dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Ibu aku mohon jelaskan padaku tentang Do Kyungsoo"

Sebuah suara masuk ke pendengaran Sehun dan itu adalah suara Jongin. Sehun terhenyak dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa bermaksud untuk menimbulkan suara.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya manusia tak beruntung yang menjadi legenda _amaranth_"

Sebuah suara lagi dan Sehun mengetahui bahwa telah terjadi percakapan panjang atara Jongin dan ibunya. Sehun akan beranjak pergi tapi diurungkannya saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang tentu saja juga menyangkut dengannya.

"Jongin, kau tak tahu bagaimana kejamnya pria bernama Chen itu. Dan menurut ramalan, adik bungsu Huang sedang disekapnya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo Jongin, tapi semua orang! Semua orang yang dekat dan memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo!"

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Kenyataan ini seperti memukulnya telak di ulu hati dan sekarang, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang nyata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat melihat Sehun terus saja menangis karena Kyungsoo?"

Dalam nalarnya, Jongin adalah pria yang baik dan perhatian dengannya. Mungkin ia memang pantas dicintai.

"Untuk sekarang Jongin, hanya jaga Sehun. Chen sedang mengincarnya. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, pria itu akan kembali. Takdir tak akan membiarkannya mati untuk waktu yang lama. Ia akan kembali, setidaknya tak lama lagi"

Dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan percakapan Jongin dan ibunya tentang takdir Kyungsoo yang mereka ketahui. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air.

Kedua telapak tangannya masih mengepal, dan bibirnya masih bergetar. Ia merasa takut akan segalanya, walaupun kebenarannya, ini bukan takdirnya, ini takdir menyedihkan kakaknya.

..

..

..

Sehun sudah kembali kekamarnya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya lagi. Ingatannya masih terbang ke takdir aneh bernama _amaranth_.

Sekali dua kali dalam hidupnya, ia pernah mendengar kata itu. Saat kecil, ayahnya pernah berbicara tentang _amaranth_ dan berkata kalau takdir itu mematikan. Dan ia tebak, semua orang mengetahui tentang ini, kecuali dirinya.

Ia merasa bodoh menjadi seorang adik. Ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya. Ia hanya seorang pangeran polos yang baru saja mengetahui bagaimana rupa dunia. Begitu polos dan tolol.

Dan akhirnya Sehun terlelap saat Jongin memasuki kamar.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kastil itu terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan dua penjaga berpakaian hitam dengan tombak yang menjaga gerbang besar kastil itu. Tanpa ditanya pun semua orang sudah mengenal siapa yang memilik kastil ini.

Si makhluk pengisap darah brengsek yang dibenci semua orang yang terlibat dalam legenda _amaranth_. Terkecuali bagi Kyungsoo, pasalnya ia bahkan tak mengetahui tentang adanya takdir itu yang menyelubungi hidupnya seperti kabut abu-abu yang tak kasat mata.

"Kim Jongdae! Lepaskan aku! Bodoh!"teriakannya menggema dipenjuru ruangan tak berpenerangan itu. Tangannya diborgol dengan rantai dan kakinya dipasung. Terlihat seperti tahanan rumah yang gila.

Tak lama, seseorang datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Dengan nampan dan segelas air. Ia menaruhnya didepan pria itu dan terkekeh.

"Begitu disayangkan hidupmu. Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Zitao bodoh"katanya mengejek. Zitao memandangnya rendah dengan sudut matanya yang tergores dan dagunya yang tergores. Zitao cukup meringis akibat rasa perih yang menjalar diwajahnya kala ia bergerak melebih batas. Ini sihir.

"Kau yang bodoh Chen. Setidaknya aku memiliki hati nurani dan cinta yang berharga. Sedangkan dirimu, hanya seonggok daging tak berguna yang hidup tanpa hati nurani dan cinta. Apa makna hidupmu!"teriak Zitao tepat didepan Chen. Pria itu meringis, dan sekali gerakan ia menampar keras pipi kanan Zitao hingga menimbulkan goresan baru disudut matanya.

"Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang akan membuatmu lebih sakit Zitao! Aku memperingatkanmu!"teriaknya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kayu ruangan itu hingga ruangan itu kembali gelap.

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada secuil rasa menyesal yang menjalar dihatinya setelah mengatai pria itu dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang disayanginya. Setidaknya ia bisa berkorban untuk semua orang dikehidupan Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah ia berulang kali menghela nafas, ia menangis. Tanpa suara, dan hanya air mata yang mengalir. Air matanya menyapu luka disudut matanya, tetapi ia tak memperdulikan itu. Ia hanya ingin menangis dan meluapkan bagaimana sekarang hatinya terasa. Ia marah dan kesal. Ia membenci Chen, begitu membenci pria itu.

..

..

..

Keadaan diluar ruangan tak kalah menyeramkannya. Terdapat sebuah tangga yang membentuk kurfa lengkung yang berujung dilantai atas dengan lampu gantung yang megah dengan artistektur eropa yang begitu kental.

Chen membuka sebuah pintu dilantai atas dan mengagetkan sosok pria lain diatas. "Apa yang dilakukannya lagi kali ini?"tanyanya. Chen mengambil duduk disampingnya, "Ia mengataiku dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya"jawab Chen dengan nafas yang memburu.

Minseok, sosok pria mungil yang menjadi teman hidup Chen selama ini. Minseok merasa Chen sudah kelewatan kali ini, ia sudah benar-benar kelewatan. "Kau harus menghentikan ini Chen"katanya dan Chen menatapnya kaget. "Apa menghentikannya? Bahkan ini belum dimulai Minseok. Sang pembenar belum membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya begitu juga dengan _werewolf_ dan vampir temannya"katanya

Minseok beranjak. "Ini sudah terlalu jauh, kau melangkah terlalu jauh dari teritorialmu Chen"katanya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan sosok Chen didalam ruangan sendiri.

**XXXXXXXX**

To Be Continue…

Maaf kalau saya updatenya ngaret. Soalnya banyak tugas dan saya abis sakit. Ini chapter 5 apa terlalu membingungkan?

Banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetan. Mianhae ne, saya juga sadar kalau ini kecepetan tapi saya males editnya. Perempatannya udah keliatan dan saya bingung.

Makasih buat review, foll, fav dari para readers.

Last, Mind to review?

Channie10


	7. He's Back

..

..

..

**[Chapter 6] – He's Back**

Minseok menekuk kakinya dan menempelkan pantatnya di rerumputan hijau lapang itu. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat saat ia melakukannya. Mata sipitnya menatap bulan penuh dengan do'a yang berbisik keluar dari hatinya. Ia hanya meminta agar segalanya akan berhenti, dan ia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pyarrr!

Suara keramik yang menghantam lantai menjadi sebuah suara yang ada diruangan sunyi itu. Sang pria terengah-engah dengan telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia marah, begitu marah hingga ia melampiaskannya pada sebuah keramik.

"Minho-Hyung! Jangan lukai dirimu"teriak seorang pria sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Taemin; dengan kaus lengan pendek dan _jeans_ hitam. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Minho dan menariknya menuju kamarnya. Ia berlari mengambil kotak P3K dan mendudukan Minho disampingnya.

Ia mengeluarkan alkohol dan menyapukannya pada luka sayat Minho, dengan sebuah kapas. "Akh"Minho meringis saat rasa dingin itu menjalar dan terasa perih ditubuhnya. Taemin dengan telaten terus menyapukannya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

Bodoh. Minho menatap Taemin, tajam. Ia tak mengerti; kenapa Taemin begitu bodoh tak menghiraukan penolakannya. Sebuah perasaan menyesal seperti naik dan mengapung dihatinya. Ia membenci bagaimana jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat matanya menatap kedalam mata kelam Taemin. Ia seperti melihat sebuah kehidupan menyedihkannya. Ia membencinya karena ia menyukainya.

"Selesai, Minho-Hyung. Jangan lukai tubuhmu. Aku tak menyukainya, sangat"katanya sambil menatap ke mata Minho. Ia menyukai pria ini, begitu tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Ia tak bisa menolak saat jantungnya berdetak seperti bom waktu. Secara tiba-tiba, Minho mengalihkan pandangnya. "T-terimakasih Taemin. Kau boleh kembali"katanya dan Taemin beranjak kemudian meninggalkannya.

..

..

..

Taemin menuruni tangga, satu per satu hingga kakinya menapak dilantai dasar. Ia berhenti dan memegang dada kirinya, ada jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan ia menyukai efeknya. Efeknya terasa seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya dan setelah itu ia akan merasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Seseorang tertawa dan ternyata adalah Krystal; kakaknya. Taemin tersenyum lalu berlari dan masuk kepelukan kakak perempuannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang berharga baginya, setelah ibunya pergi. Meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau bahagia Taeminnie?"tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Taemin. Rambut keduanya bahkan sama hitamnya, dan mereka juga memiliki kehidupan yang sama kelamnya, dan Krystal bersumpah tak akan membiarkan adiknya meneteskan air mata lagi. Cukup ia yang merasa sakit, cukup ia melihat Taemin menangis saat orang tua mereka dibunuh keluarga Do.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku bahagia Krys. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku bahagia karenanya"jawabnya. Krystal akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Taemin kecilnya tersenyum. Ia dan Jongdae. "Aku dan Jongdae akan menjagamu Taeminnie. Sana, pergilah tidur"katanya dan Taemin berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kim Jongdae, Kim Soojung, dan Kim Taemin.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tubuhnya melemas dan ia limbung seketika. Tak ada apapun yang masuk ketubuhnya sejak kemarin, dan ia merasa akan mati sebentar lagi.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan ia terpaksa harus membuka matanya. Chen masuk, dengan nampan yang sama dan isi yang sama. Zitao terlihat lemah; matanya sayu, nafasnya rendah dan pelan. Ia benar-benar akan mati. "Hei, cepat bangun. Makan ini bodoh, kalau kau tak ingin mati sebelum kakakmu itu menyelamatkanmu dan akhirnya mati bersamamu"katanya sengit. Zitao menarik sudut bibirnya, dengan matanya yang masih sayu dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Baekhyun akan datang. Menyelamatkan aku dan membakarmu hidup-hidup Kim Jongdae"katanya pelan dan rendah. Chen tertawa keras, "Tidak akan, tak akan ada yang mati sebelum dia bangkit"katanya kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Zitao terlampau lelah bahkan hanya untuk menangis. Lantas ia dengan cepat meraih piring yang diisi makanan seadanya. Dan setelah menghabiskan makanan, dan ia mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Ia kembali menangis.

Tak ada yang harus disalahkan dalam nalarnya. Tak ada yang pernah ingin terlibat dalam takdir kejam _amaranth_. Ia tak menginginkannya, begitu juga dengan semua orang dan si polos Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Minseok masih dalam posisinya. Tak bergerak bahkan hingga bulan sudah meninggi. Mata coklatnya menutup perlahan, dan sedetik kemudian, air mata mulai mengalir. Ia terisak dan terisak, sampai pada titik tertentu, ia akhirnya berteriak. Melepaskan segala rasa kesal yang mencokol seperti batu besar dihatinya.

Sampai sejam kemudian, Minseok berhenti menangis dan kembali pada posisinya; menekuk kakinya dan menengadah menatap langit. Saat perasaannya lebih tenang, Minseok akan terdiam dan perlahan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

_**22 Januari 1978 **_

_**Malam itu. Dengan langit yang bersih tanpa bintang dan angin malam yang sejuk, Minseok berdiri diatas tebing. Dengan sepasang pedang dan baju besi yang menyelimutinya. Ia akan melakukan sebuah misi balas dendam. Untuk Kim Jongwoon. Ayah Kim Jongdae. **_

_**Minseok dengan lincah melompati dari dahan ke dahan sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah dahan pohon yang menghadap langsung disebuah balkon dengan lampu kamar yang remang. Ia mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, dan tanpa niat menimbulkan suara yang lebih keras daripada angin, ia berjalan memasuki kamar itu. **_

_**Ia berharap bisa tertawa saat ia melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Do yang tengah terlelap. Berenang dilautan impian mereka, setidaknya Minseok akan memberikan kesempatan terakhir bagi mereka untuk bermimpi, sebelum akhirnya ia akan membunuh mereka dan memaksa mereka melepaskan impian mereka. **_

_**Sejam sudah berlalu, dengan helaan nafas pelan dan kontrol tubuh yang stabil, Minseok menarik dua pedang andalannya dari belakang punggungnya. Ia menghadapkan ujung runcing pedangnya pada tubuh dua orang didepannya dan dengan helaan nafas pelan… **_

_**Clebbb… **_

_**Minseok menanamkan kedua pedangnya bersamaan kedalam tubuh ringkih si tua Do dan membuat Tuan Do mati perlahan tanpa jeritan rasa sakit yang memekakan telinga. Ia bahagia, dan akhirnya tubuhnya berputar pada sisi Nyonya Do dan melakukan yang sama. **_

_**Sebenarnya, mendengarkan jeritan rasa sakit orang yang dibunuhnya akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dan kenyang. Hanya saja, ia tak harus melakukannya jika yang dibunuhnya itu Tuan Do. Ia hanya harus membunuhnya, tak perlu melakukan apapun selain itu. **_

Dengan hentaan tubuh pelan, Minseok membuka matanya. Dahinya sudah terbanjiri keringat. Ia bermimpi, tentang masa lalu kelamnya. Ketika ia berusia enambelas tahun ia sudah menjadi pengawal kepercayaan Tuan Kim, dan saat tuan Kim mati dibunuh Keluarga Do, ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam kesumat keluarga Kim pada Do.

Dan yang dilakukannya adalah membunuh mereka, dan menghancurkan masa depan cerah kedua pangeran polos yang tak tahu dunia. Menyedihkan.

Dan saat Krystal dan Taemin memakai nama 'Lee'. ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah keputusan terbaik karena ia akan menanggung dosanya, bersama Chen yang masa kini tengah berusaha untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada pemilik takdir _amaranth_. Do Kyungsoo.

Pembalasan setimpal dengan jalan berbeda.

**XXXXXXX**

Saat Sehun sendiri. Ia akan mengingat keluarganya, namun saat ia bersama Jongin. Secara tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam terbang entah kemana. Mungkin terbang bersama dengan senyum Jongin yang mengembang. Ia tak pernah berpikir secepat ini bisa melupakan sosok Luhan yang begitu ia cintai.

Mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo akan kembali hidup dan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil berharap-harap cemas dengan segalanya. Apapun dapat terjadi tanpa diketahuinya, karena saat ini pun ia merasa seperti pangeran polos yang dilarang mengetahui bagaimana kejamnya dunia. Bagaikan dirinya sepenting emas yang dijaga keasliannya. Secuil perasaan kecewa muncul dan membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan mual.

Ia hanya ingin bisa mengetahui segala kebenarannya, tanpa ada rahasia dan saling tutup menutupi dihidupnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dengan kedua matanya bagaimana kakaknya akan hidup dengan takdir yang bahkan tak ingin ia ingat lagi bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

Satu hal yang diingat Sehun. Hanya sekali takdir itu pernah terjadi, dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya pada kakaknya yang malang. Rasa empatinya benar-benar habis terkuras hanya untuk mengasihani dirinya, betapa ia begitu brengsek menjadi seorang adik yang tak dapat menjaga kakaknya. Ia tak kesal. Ia hanya merasa. Brengsek.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya seseorang sambil masuk kedalam kamar. Jongin; dengan aroma kas yang membuat Sehun harus menahan sesuatu yang terasa akan terbang diperutnya. Sehun tersentak sambil menatap Jongin diambang pintu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mohon Jongin. Hanya lakukan ini untukku, jelaskan segalanya tentang …. _amaranth_"katanya dan Jongin melebarkan matanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menutup pintu dan kakinya melangkah ke ranjang.

Ia menatap Sehun bingung, dengan sebuah tanda tanya raksasa yang ada diatas ubun-ubunnya. Segala hal negatif datang dipikirannya seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Ia merasa sedetik lagi akan gila.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan menempelkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. Jongin duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan matanya yang masih menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan –apa yang kau ketahui tentang _amaranth_"katanya dengan suara pelan dan rendah. Membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang, ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat mendengarnya berbicara tentang _amaranth_.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kumohon Jongin, hanya beritahu aku tentang kenyataan yang ada. Tentang kakakku"jawabnya pelan. Sebuah tangan berada dibahu Sehun dan ia tahu bahwa Jongin melarangnya. Melarangnya mengetahui tentang _amaranth_ lebih jauh. "Jika aku jawab tidak. Aku harap kau tak akan kecewa. Aku hanya ingin kau seperti ini, tak mengetahui apapun. Percayalah Sehun, aku akan membantu kakakmu"katanya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dan mata sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil, membentuk sebuah kurfa kesukaan Sehun. "Aku akan menjagamu. Sehun, kakakmu tak akan mati semudah itu, ada banyak makhluk yang melindunginya. Dia tak akan bisa dengan mudah membunuh kakakmu dan mematahkan akhir dari takdir _amaranth_"katanya panjang lebar.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya didada pria itu dan mengatakan 'Terimakasih' berulang kali.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya berdiam diri dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tahu Zitao tak baik-baik bila bersama Chen. Dan bila ia memiliki kesempatan, ia ingin membuat strategi untuk memerangi Chen. Karena Kyungsoo dan Zitao, dua unsur penting yang ada dihidupnya.

Baekhyun turun kelantai dasar saat ketukan pintu terasa memanggilnya dan sosok Luhan-lah yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia memberi Luhan sebuah senyuman dan memberinya akses masuk lebih dalam. "Hai Baekhyun, bagaimana harimu?"tanya Luhan saat ia sudah duduk tenang diatas sofa. Baekhyun duduk didepannya, hanya diam. "Apa yang terjadi p –"

"Aku mendapat surat dari Chen, ia memintaku membunuhmu dan Sehun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"tanyanya dingin. Luhan menatapnya, pikirannya berteriak dan berkecamuk seperti begitu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menghindar? Tidak Baekhyun, semua jawaban dan akhir cerita ada ditanganmu. Bila kau membunuhku dan Sehun, -"ia memulai dengan sekali tarikan nafas. " – viola, kau berhasil menjerumuskan Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan Chen dan membuat sang pembenar tak dapat melakukan apapun"katanya melanjutkan.

Baekhyun tak bereaksi, ia hanya diam sambil menatap lantai kayu rumahnya. "Siapa itu sang pembenar?"tanyanya lirih. Luhan terkekeh kecil, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Dia bukan tuhan Baekhyun, tuhan menciptakan takdir ini dengan seorang pembenar yang akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi dalam takdir _amaranth_, sang pembenar dan Kyungsoo adalah pemilik takdir sebenarnya"jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Terperanga dengan penjelasan Luhan. "Jadi, dia dan Kyungsoo adalah –"katanya menyimpulkan. Luhan mengangguk. "Yep, mereka berjodoh"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Minseok meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang remang-remang dengan sebuah ranjang dipojok. Ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian, ia lebih suka ketenangan dan kedamaian. Tapi yang disukainya begitu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan, ia merasa seolah ia adalah orang yang menyiramkan bensin kedalam kobaran api.

Minseok manjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata dan mengisi perutnya. Ia hanya perlu tidur dan esoknya ia akan kembali baik.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chanyeol berjalan pelan malam itu, tepat tengah malam. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi ia berjalan sendiri di kompleks pemakaman. Hingga kaki-kaki panjangnya berhenti disamping sebuah nisan. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus tepat diukiran nama di nisan itu. "Kyungsoo…"gumamnya lemah.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan batu itu dan secara tak terkontrol air matanya mengalir pelan dan jatuh dirumput. Ia merasa hancur dan kosong secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu, aku merasa hancur dan kosong"gumamnya lagi dan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap nisan Kyungsoo lesu, seakan tak ada kekuatan lagi dalam tubuhnya karena sumber kekuatannya telah padam.

Tapi dalam sedetik sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya, hanya lengkungan garis yang indah. "Tapi kau tahu kejutannya, aku akan membangunkanmu. Ini terlalu panjang, kau tidur terlalu panjang"katanya dan setelah itu Chanyeol menggali makam Kyungsoo dengan cangkul yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Hingga terlihat peti mati Kyungsoo, dan dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol membukanya. Terlihat jasad Kyungsoo yang masih utuh memakai setelan jas hitam. Dan dengan sekali hentaan badan, Chanyeol menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

Perlahan, sosoknya membuka mata dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia hanya merasa asing dan bodoh. Ia tak mengenal apapun yang ia lihat, bahkan – "Siapa aku?" –namanya. Chanyeol tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo duduk dengan memandangnya bingung. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun"katanya sambil mengelus rambut coklat tua Kyungsoo. "Aku? Kyungsoo? Kau mengenalku tuan?"tanyanya beruntut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau punya adik bernama Do Sehun dan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"katanya pelan sambil masih mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia berdusta, ia menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran yang tak diinginkannya untuk Kyungsoo tahu. Baekhyun.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan. Ia berada disebuah kamar yang asing diingatannya, akan tetapi ada sebongkah perasaan rindu akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Korden biru pastel dan ranjang yang berwarna putih. Ia juga merasa rindu dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat matanya melihat kearah balkon kamar itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia meyakini bahwa ia pernah hidup dikedaan ini, pernah melihat hamparan hutan pinus itu, dan pernah merasakan hangatnya ranjang itu.

Ia tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki memasuki rumah itu. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan mengendap-endap melewati lorong lantai dua. Ia hanya ingin melihat siapa yang berkunjung. "Kyaaaa…..!"jeritan dari seorang pria membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menutup telinganya dengan telunjuknya dan mencegah suara melengking pria itu memasuki lubang telinganya lebih jauh.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat pria didepannya mulai menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Secara tiba-tiba pria itu memeluknya dan menangis. Kyungsoo merasa dunianya berputar dan akhirnya ia mengingat secuil kehidupannya. Adiknya. "Kau Do Sehun?"tanyanya tergagap dan pria yang memeluknya mengangguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala adiknya.

Perasaannya membuncah dan terasa seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus. Ia bahagia dan bahagia, dan kenyataannya ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahagia. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, "Aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali Kyungsoo-Hyung"katanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Untuk saat ini.

..

..

..

Hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya, Sehun mengajaknya berkunjung kebeberapa tempat yang asing diingatannya tetapi familiar dihatinya. Ia merasa pernah melewati segalanya yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Sehun tapi, sebesar apapun ia mencoba, ia tak akan mengingat apapun.

"Kyungsoo-Hyung, lihat aku membawakanmu bunga mawar. Kau menyukainya?"kata Sehun sambil memberikan Kyungsoo sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, ini terasa lebih familiar dan familiar disetiap kegiatan ataupun benda yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, terimakasih"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Suara tawanya menggema diseluruh ruangan, hingga sosok pria yang tadinya tertidur terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang kau ketawakan? Kau lapar Chen? Ini masih pertengahan bulan"kata Minseok dengan mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan badannya. "Ia sudah bangkit, si polos Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari mimpi manisnya dan satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah memancing ingatannya dan membunuhnya"katanya.

Minseok menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu gegabah. Melawan dua orang vampir dan _werewolf_. Kau gila Chen! Bahkan kau hanya sendiri"teriaknya. Chen menatapnya diam, "Aku tak sendiri. Karena aku akan membawamu menuju neraka dan pergi ke surga bersama-sama. Karena aku menyukaimu"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"tanyanya terperangah. Chen tersenyum lembut, berjalan mendekat kearah Minseok dan memenjarakannya diantara tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu Minseok. Aku mencintaimu"katanya dan dengan itu ia menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Minseok. Mengisap darahnya dan membuat darah Minseok mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Cara menyatakan cinta terbaik sepanjang masa. Dengan menukarkan darah masing-masing.

Chen tersenyum saat menyudahi urusannya. Wajah Minseok sudah terlihat seperti bunga sakura yang mekar. Begitu merah muda dan manis. Chen mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi dan bibir bawah Minseok dan membuat bibirnya menari dengan indah diatas bibir Minseok.

**XXXXXXXX**

10 April 1990

Malam ini, Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi kesebuah bar dan ia berkata bahwa Kyungsoo akan menemukan teman-teman lamanya, dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya.

Anehnya, jantung Kyungsoo seperti akan meledak saat matanya melihat sosok pria dengan rambut; coklat dan tubuh sedikit pendek. Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahnya, ia mengambil duduk disamping pria itu dan memesan segelas limun.

Yixing yang menjadi bartender tersentak saat wajah Kyungsoo ada didepannya. "Kyungsoo! Kau sudah kembali!"pekiknya dan anehnya pria disamping Kyungsoo sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Pria itu; Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, kau kembali"katanya dan setelah itu ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam rengkuhannya.

..

..

Diruang kerja Kris. Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah berkumpul dan duduk diatas kursi empuk masing-masing. Dengan wajah kaget Kris dan Baekhyun, sedang Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bodoh tak tau apa-apa. "Jadi, Sehun kapan Kyungsoo kembali hidup –ah, maksudku kapan ia kembali?"katanya dan Sehun menatapnya miris. Ia masih dianggap pangeran polos yang tak pernah tahu dunia. "Ia kembali lima hari lalu, aku menemukannya dikamarnya"jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Saat aku membuka mataku, orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah Park Chanyeol"cicitnya yang menimbulkan pekikan ketiga orang didepannya. "Chanyeol!"pekiknya tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ia berkata namaku Do Kyungsoo dan aku memilik adik bernama Do Sehun"katanya lagi dan dengan perkataan terakhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memasang senyum miris.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Hai, hai, hai. Saya kembali dengan Chapter 6. Disini Kyungsoo udah idup lagi dan kalo ada yang review di Chapter ini alurnya cepet banget. Itu karena waktu ketemunya Kyungsoo ama Chen bakal segera datang dan bakal tahu deh akhir dari takdir _amaranth_.

Ada juga reader yang bilang Sehun karakternya kaya yeoja. Itu sengaja seih, sebenernya. Kan dia disini uke tuh, ama Luhan aja uke. Ntar kalo kaga dikasih yang jinjay-jinjay gitu Sehunnya. Manly dong dia. Kaga ikhlas ahhh..

Chansoo, nya udah mulai keliatan ya? Ada yang bisa tebak gimana akhir pairingnya? Bingung gak sih?

Soal takdir _amaranth_ itu namanya saya ambil dari salah satu albumnya davichi. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini reviewnya menurun… tapi saya tetep mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak banyaknya sama yang masih review dan fol fav. Meskipun penurunan review itu bikin saya dikit down, tapi gak papa. Saya bakal terus apdet nih ff ampe kelar, ampe tuntas.

Udah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Maaf kalo saya gak bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu. Tapi percaya aja, saya selalu baca review kalian.

Last, Mind to Review?

Channie10


	8. The First Meet

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 7] – The First Meet**

Pernyataan Kyungsoo tempo hari mau tak mau harus membuat Baekhyun terasa jatuh dari langit teratas. Segalanya menjadi ringan saat ia melihat Kyungsoo kembali, dan seketika terasa seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang jatuh dikepalanya. Kyungsoo tak mengingatnya, bahkan juga tak mengingat rasa cintanya.

Baekhyun tak ingin larut dalam kesedihannya, ia hanya mampu memaklumi segala yang ada. Konsekwensi dari penghidupan jasad mati adalah hilangnya ingatan jasad itu.

Ia hanya berharap, dengan berjalannya waktu, secara perlahan Kyungsoo akan kembali mendapatkan ingatannya dan mengingatnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, bukan ia jodoh Kyungsoo, ia hanya cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Ia bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia masih begitu mencintainya.

Baekhyun menggeser korden kamarnya dan menatap hamparan lapang luas dengan rumput hijau. Samar, ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri didekat pohon besar yang berjarak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Pria itu menatapnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah seringaian licik dan secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat pria itu. Ia mendorong kaca pembatas kamarnya dan melompat dari lantai dua, ia berlari kearah pria itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kemarahan hingga sebuah bogem mentah hendak ia layangkan pada muka si pria itu, dengan sigap pria itu menahan tangannya dan meremas kepalan tangannya. Baekhyun meringis, "Lepaskan! Chen, kau pria terbodoh yang pernah kutemui"kata Baekhyun saat tangan Chen melepaskannya. Ia tertawa, dan menatap Baekhyun licik. "Kau yang bodoh Huang Baekhyun, kau melindungi seorang pembunuh macam Kyungsoo! Kau brengsek"katanya tajam dan Baekhyun masih membiasakan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

Chen mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, "Bukan Kyungsoo pembunuhnya, tapi orang tuanya yang melakukannya"kata Baekhyun saat emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia berbicara seperti berbisik, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi apabila ia tak mengontrol amarahnya. "Kau tau Huang Baekhyun, darah Do brengsek mengalir dipembuluh darahnya dan juga adiknya. Aku harus memusnahkan semua orang yang didarahnya mengalir darah Do brengsek. Terutama Kyungsoo"katanya tajam dan ia seperti sudah menahan amarahnya. Hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah padanya, dan anehnya berhasil. Chen mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu mengabiskan tenagamu untuk membunuhku sekarang Huang Baekhyun. Hanya lindungi Kyungsoo dan katakan pada si Kai anak Taeyeon itu untuk menjaga pangeran polosnya"dan dengan ucapan itu, Chen menghilang.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo mengangkat panci sedangnya yang berisi sup labu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia mengambil sendok dan sedikit menyendokkan sup labunya kedalam mulutnya. "Hmmm… sempurna. Aku akan berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol hari ini, dan Sehun! Cepatlah supnya sudah mendingin"teriaknya dari dapur dan setelahnya terdengar suara gemeletuk dari suara Sehun yang berlari menuruni anak tangga. "Hyung, kau membuat sup labu? Banyak sekali, kau membuatnya untuk Chanyeol?"tanyanya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo memasukkan sup labu manis itu kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Aku akan memberikan ini padanya. Dan tolong –" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti dengan ketukan keras dari pintu. Sehun berlari kecil dan terhentak saat sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun ada didepannya. Sebuah perasaan khawatir merambat dan akhirnya membuatnya gemetar tak karuan. Sehun menyerongkan badannya dan memberi jalan untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. "Kyungsoo, kau mau kemana?"tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bingung dengan sendok sayur yang masih dipegangnya. "A-aku akan kerumah Chanyeol"katanya tergagap. "Kami akan mengantarmu"kata mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

..

..

Perasaan aneh timbul saat Kyungsoo duduk dikursi penumpang mobil Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu pasalnya, ia pernah menaiki mobil bak terbuka Luhan sekali. Baekhyun memasang wajah was-was sedang Luhan menyetir dengan alis yang bertautan. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"katanya tergagap. Ia merasa menjadi unsure yang terpositif disini, pasalnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang negatif meguar dari tubuh keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tak apa-apa"jawab Luhan saat mobil itu sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Rumahnya lebih terlihat seperti kastil tua berlantai dua. Dengan cat putih yang sudah menguning dan beberapa bagian tembok hilang hingga terlihat bagaimana susunan batu-batanya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mengangkut mangkuk besarnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi bersikap aneh. Mereka selalu memperhatikan sisi-sisi yang tak terlihat dan gelap disekitar rumah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tak mau masuk?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah berada di veranda rumah Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, masuk saja. Kami akan menunggumu disini"kata Luhan dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Tampan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masuk dan meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja kaca. Ia melangkah lebih jauh dan melihat siluet Chanyeol didalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu itu. "Hai Chan, aku datang berkunjung. Kau –"perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol didalam ruangan itu. Dengan mata merah dan sepasang taring tajam. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan dengan pelan, berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak bisa bergerak walaupun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol seperti magnet yang terus menariknya mendekat. Dan secara tak sadar Kyungsoo juga berjalan mendekat. Mereka berhenti disatu titik, menatap satu sama lain, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah kobaran api dimata Chanyeol. Pelan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya keceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup aromanya pelan, dan menjilat sebelum menancapkan taringnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian lehernya berkedut-kedut saat Chanyeol mengisap darahnya. Terasa menggairahkan dan ia merasa ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya dan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. "Akh" ia merintih pelan saat ia merasa isapan Chanyeol mulai menyakitinya dan mendadak Chanyeol sadar dari perbuatannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat lesu.

Chanyeol mengusap permukaan bibirnya dan juga luka diceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku"katanya pelan dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Ia merasa bergairah dan panas. Dan dengan itu ia membuat bibirnya ada diatas bibir Chanyeol.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih ada diluar rumah Chanyeol. Mereka merasa dalam level awas tentang ancaman Chen. Luhan tak takut, begitu juga Baekhyun. Mereka hanya ingin memastikan Kyungsoo pergi dan kembali dengan selamat. Tanpa sadar terdapat seorang pria yang berdiri disisi tak terlihat dan menyeringai, saat melihat kelengahan keduanya.

"Tidak Do Kyungsoo, Do Sehun"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun masih duduk di veranda luar rumahnya. Udara cukup dingin malam ini, dan ia hanya memakai selapis baju hangat tanpa jaket ataupun mantel. Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang pria berjalan dari pagar pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Rasa takut mulai merayapi hatinya dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah dalam pelukan seorang pria. Jongin.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "J-jong-in"katanya tergagap. Jongin mendesis dan menginsyaratkannya untuk diam. Dan setelah itu, hanya asap abu yang dilihat Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan. Jongin meletakkan Sehun diatas kursi panjang dan memandang Chen yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum licik yang memuakkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, makhluk brengsek?"tanya Jongin lirih.

Emosinya seperti tersulut saat ia melihat senyum licik Chen yang memuakkan. "Aku, _well_. Aku hanya ingin menengok pangeran polos Sehun dan tiba-tiba kau datang"jawabnya enteng. Dan Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jangan menyentuh Sehun, seujung jaripun. Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu"kata Jongin dengan geraman.

Chen berjalan mundur dan mundur. Semakin menjauhi Jongin. "Aku tak janji Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo atau Sehun"katanya dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah ia menghilang.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Malam ini, Kyungsoo berkunjung ke bar Kris dan bertemu dengan Lay yang ada dibalik meja bar. Ia dengan lihai menyampur beberapa macam alkohol dan memberikan sebuah ceri sebagai sentuhan akhirnya. Kyungsoo duduk dipojok meja dan mendapat perhatian Lay. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menanyakan pesanannya. "Aku hanya ingin _moonshine_"katanya, kemudian Lay pergi setelah berkata 'tunggu'.

Seseorang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, dan setelahnya ia tak mau melihat wajah pria disampingnya. "Do Kyungsoo"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan ia merasa seperti tersihir.

"Kau adalah pemilik takdir _amaranth_, kau yang menyebabkan Zitao adik Baekhyun hampir mati. Kau bajingan Kyungsoo, kau membunuhnya. Dan setelah kau kembali, kau menyakiti Baekhyun dengan bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Kau bajingan, semua orang membencimu Kyungsoo. Kau harus tahu itu"katanya, terdengan seperti mantra bagi Kyungsoo dan setelahnya ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan berputar.

Lay datang dengan gelas tinggi dan memekik. "Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi padamu!". Lay berputar dan keluar dari belakang meja bar. Ia menangkap bahu Kyungsoo dan menepuk pipinya, sebelum Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan, ia sempat melihat kearah pria itu dan pria itu, menghilang.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya disebuah kamar yang asing. Ia tak ingat tapi kamar ini sungguh familiar. Seseorang memutar kenop dan membuka pintunya. Baekhyun, dengan nampan yang terisi makanan.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun, saat ia melihatnya, ada perasaan ngilu diulu hatinya. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia sudah mengingat segalanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun mencintainya, ia ingat bagaimana pria itu membunuhnya, dan dia ingat bagaimana semua orang merenggang nyawa untuknya….

Saat Baekhyun sudah mencapai pinggiran ranjang, secara spontan Kyungsoo memeluknya dan Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya. "Hiks… Baekhyun… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… A-aku mengingat segalanya, … Hiks…. Maafkan aku…"isaknya keras. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Sangat. Sampai ia merasa bahwa ia akan mati kalau Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengingatnya.

Baekhyun mendesis dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau tak bersalah Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis. Takdir yang mempermainkanmu"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo masih menangis dibahunya dan ia merasa hatinya kembali menghangat hanya mendengar isakan Kyungsoo dibahunya. Ia menyukai bagaimana ia begitu intim dengan Kyungsoo saat ia menangis.

Ia begitu menyukainya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo masih duduk bersila dibalkon kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan tak mengijinkannya pulang untuk menengok Sehun, tapi perasaan membuncah itu datang lagi saat Baekhyun begitu (sangat) perhatian dengannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menatap jalinan bintang dilangit gelap dengan bulan yang terang. Ini sungguh menangkan, tapi saat Kyungsoo akan menutup matanya dan terjatuh dalam ketenangannya, sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Seorang pria yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Baekhyun itu meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyungsoo. Dan bernapas tenang diceruk lehernya, ini sedikit panas. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan, Baekhyun memutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatap bagaimana mata Kyungsoo terang dan jernih, ia seperti tersihir dan perlahan ia mempertipis jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir tebal nan manis milik Kyungsoo.

"Ungh~"lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar dan itu terdengar seperti bisikan mantra ditelinga Baekhyun. Ciuman itu tak lagi lembut dan penuh perasaan, melainkan ciuman panas yang penuh dengan gigitan dan pertukaran saliva.

Satu gerakan lagi dan Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal_, membawanya masuk dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang berbalut kain sutra berwarna biru langit. Mereka melepaskan pagutannya dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo dan itu terlihat benar-benar secantik bunga sakura.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Apa aku dapat melakukannya lagi Kyungsoo?"tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ini yang terakhir kali, aku berjanji"katanya yang bahkan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan penuh peristiwa persinggungan antara kulit, erangan, dan klimaks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kastil Chen masih terlihat sama, malam ini. Bahkan, terlihat lebih gelap dan seram.

Minseok berdiri dibelakang jendela besar dengan sehelai pakaian dan kain yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin malam. Seseorang berdiri disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dan ia bisa melihat Chen tersenyum dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergerak terkena angin. Pria ini terlalu sempurna dan tampan.

Minseok memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chen dan mengingat-ingat tentang pria Kim didepannya.

Menurutnya, Chen memiliki dua sisi yang bertolak belakang, begitu berbeda. Satu sisi gelap Chen, ia seperti pria berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang mengahancurkan hidupnya, dan satu sisi lainnya. Sisi dimana ia terlihat begitu berkilau dan mahal. Saat rasa sayang dan perhatiannya hanya tercurah untuk Minseok dan waktu dimana mereka sedang berdua dan berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain. Ini membuat Minseok sedih dan setetes air mata menetes dan mengalir dipipinya.

Chen tersentak, mengangkat wajah Minseok dan menatap wajah sembab pria mungilnya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Minseok dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Minseokkie?"tanyanya dan Minseok merasa menghangat hanya karena sebuah kata simpel 'Minseokkie', itu terlalu lucu dan membahagiakan.

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya, kau akan menuruti permintaanku?"tanyanya. Chen tersenyum, "Jika aku dapat melakukannya, kenapa tidak"jawabnya dengan enteng dan tak terpikirkan. Minseok menghela nafasnya memulai, "Chen… tolong hentikan segalanya…. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan takdir yang bahkan sudah tertulis sebelum kau menyadarinya…"Minseok berhenti sejenak dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chen.

"…. Lupakan dendammu pada Do Kyungsoo dan adiknya…. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membunuh orangtua mu, tapi orangtuanya….. bahkan aku sudah membunuh Tuan Do dan istrinya…. Jadi to –"ucapan Minseok terhenti dengan ucapan Chen yang secara tiba-tiba ia lontarkan dan itu terasa jatuh tepat diulu hatinya. "Tidak Minseok, aku tak yakin bisa mengabulkan itu. Itu terlalu sulit".

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bulan yang mulai meninggi. Dan dengan hitungan detik akhirnya ia meninggalkan Chen saat pria itu mulai menangis dan larut dalam penyesalannya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pagi ini, Chen masih duduk diatas kursi putar empuknya dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Saat ia mengingat tentang bagaimana Minseok benar-benar setia dengan keluarganya, bahkan ia membunuh Tuan Do untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Dan disaat Minseok menginginkan segalanya berakhir, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas dan berkata tidak.

Sesuatu yang selalu ia simpan sendirian dihatinya dan tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Air mata dan penyesalan. Dua hal yang selalu menganggunya.

Ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo menderita didepan matanya. Merasakan bagaiman hidup didunia yang kejam tanpa kedua orangtuanya, yang sesungguhnya juga pernah dirasakan Kyungsoo. Dan bahkan lebih.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun mengijinkannya pulang untuk melihat Sehun dan memasak untuknya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat tamu yang mencarinya. "S-siapa k-kau?"tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum, "Halo Do Kyungsoo"

..

..

..

Pria itu duduk didepannya, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menutup kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya."Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Pria itu terkekeh pelan dengan suara nafasnya yang kentara. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari sesuatu…"mulainya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya. "…. Kau adalah pemilik takdir _amaranth_. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sudah mengetahui tentang itu"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa deperti tersedak. "Jangan kaget. Ini bahkan belum dimulai olehnya. Aku sarankan selamatkan Huang Zitao dan pergi sejauh mungkin darinya"katanya lagi pelan.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. "Siapa…"ia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya "Dia…?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Ff ini masih berlanjut

Saya harap gak ada yang lupa sama ff ini karena udah lama banget gak update.

Choisonghamnida, saya bener-bener kepepet tugas

Maaf kalo chapter ini gak cukup memuaskan, ini yang terbaik.

Last, mind to review?

Channie10


End file.
